Hermandad de sangre
by kunashgi448
Summary: Despues de sufrir injustamente en su mundo por crimenes que nunca entendieron a su corta edad, Naruto, Gaara y Fuu tiene la oportunidad en un mundo mas abierto, siendo simples jovenes, se convierten en un grupo de bandidos independientes de sangre fria, con un gran dominio de su magia, ¿continuara su estilo de vida tabu o su continuo roce con las hadas los hara cambiar de camino?.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Nuestro inicio.**

La ignorancia de las personas hacia ciertos temas es despreciable, sin embargo no hay que ser héroes de la moral, como ovejas de granja, la gran mayoría de las personas siguen una corriente de creencias, tal vez sea para no ser opuesto a la oponía popular, por ende no ser despreciados, todos somos ignorantes en algo, recordando que cada tema tiene un límite, el abuso que estos hermanos sufrieron por algo que no hicieron, fue despreciable, tenían justificación por las atrocidades de estos monstruos, las heridas abiertas, fue esto, el inicio de un trío de jóvenes, una travesía cubierta de sangre, venganza, pero sobre todo, la enseñanza de una verdadera hermandad de sangre.

El acuerdo de las naciones elementales sobre la reparación de los bijus fue clara, en base a la potencia militar de las naciones se dividirían a las bestias, por tal razón la neblina, la nube y la roca, naciones que apenas empezaban su unificación, recibieron dos bijus, sus actuales contenedores tuvieron diferente historias que contar, pero contaban con la madurez de soportar la carga a su manera, ¿entonces porqué dar la carga a unos niños inocentes que no entendía nada de la vida?, cierta persona cansada de estos abusos de los ninjas, vigilaba a los pobres niños, así que, cuando en los tres puntos, el hilo se rompió, tomo la decisión de darle otra oportunidad fuera de este lugar podrido.

 **Suna** **gakure**

-Gaara, fui encargado por tu padre para velar por tu seguridad y bienestar, por favor no hagas eso, me duele verte tratando de lastimarte aunque la arena te proteja-hablo Yashamaru con dulzura al niño.

-Yashamaru...perdón-dijo el pequeño Gaara triste bajando la mirada.

-Por esto, no te preocupes es sólo un rasguño-Gaara había lastimado protegiendo a un niño que iba a lastimar atacándolo con su arena, se sentía tan confundido por esa arena.

-Te duele...la herida-.

-No, para eso tomo medicina, para sanar más rápido-hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el niño tomo el valor y pregunto.

-Yashamaru...¿cómo se siente el dolor?-esa pregunta sorprendió un poco al joven pero dejar que el hijo del Kazekage se explicará-veras...nunca me han lastimado, me gustaría saber que se siente-.

-Es algo difícil de explicar...lo describirá como algo que quieres evitar, es una sensación no muy agradable, pero hay gente que le gusta lastimar a los demás, creo no lo estoy describiendo muy bien-se rasco la cabeza al no saber como explicarle a un niño como el.

-Me duele...se que no estoy sangrando pero de verdad me duele aquí-llevo su mano al corazón con expresión de dolor.

-la medicina ayuda a curar todo, pero siempre es más peligroso una herida en el corazón al ser casi imposible de curar, sólo hay algo para curar este tipo de herida-Yashamaru tomo el cuchillo y se cortó un poco el dedo para demostrarle el dolor de una herida, le platico que el amor de su madre aún estaba presente para protegerlo con la arena, que el era una persona especial para el y lo cuidaría.

-Yashamaru...muchas gracias...por todo-en un acto muy tierno metió su dedo a su boca para curar su cortada en el dedo, ese momento había sido el más feliz en la infancia de Gaara pero todo cambio repentinamente.

"Todo fue una mentira" escucho una voz en su cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba para en la azotea de un edificio, vio ese maldito momento donde su tío trato de matarlo.

-¿Porqué?...¿porqué Yashamaru?-el pequeño Gaara lloraba al ver que la una persona que lo cuidaba haya tratado de matarlo, el dolor en su corazón era insoportable.

-Hiciste bien...lo hiciste muy bien Gaara-estaba destrozado internamente, la arena lo había dejado en lecho de muerte-fue una misión...que su padre me encomendó...el asesinarlo-.

-Mi padre...entonces no tenías opción más que obedecerle-se sentía aliviado, al ser su padre el líder de la arena, el no tenía otra alternativa más que obedecerle.

-No...me dio a escoger si lo hacía o no...acepte porque te odio...me quitaste a mi preciada hermana...tu la mataste al nacer-no...no podía soportar ver ese momento otra vez, le gritaba a la nada que lo sacara de ahí pero nada pasaba, juraba que Yashamaru lo veía a el y no a su versión joven, quería matarlo como lo hacía cuando era joven, ese lado sanguinario le exigía venganza, la arena empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de su tío, con sólo cerrar el puño todo estaría finiquitado.

-Hasta nunca, monstruo-una trampa se disparó de un ángulo ciego de Gaara, la velocidad del arma pudo ganar al tiempo de reacción de la arena de Shukaku, por lo que el pequeño Gaara pudo ver como la flecha iba a su pecho, luego negro.

 **Taki** **gakure  
**

-¿Te duele tu herida?-le pregunto Fuu apenada, pues podía ver las vendas de la única persona que en verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar, el líder de la aldea, Shibuki.

-No mucho, solo no me tengo que mover mucho-respondió Shibuki, tratando de aparentar que el accidente que causo su broma no lo lastimo de gravedad.

-Pero quiero saber, ¿porqué haces tantas bromas?, ¿no te importa meterte en problemas?-le pregunto curioso el lider de Taki, pues nunca le había preguntado en tanto tiempo.

-Sólo quiero que la gente me note, no sentirme tan sola cuando no puede estar contigo por tu trabajo, tener a personas con las que pueda compartir mi tiempo-Fuu estaba sacando sus sentimientos en palabras, era difícil para ella entender porque por tener a un demonio la gente consideraba que ella era uno.

-Creo que lo que buscas son amigos-le contesto haciendo que la niña volteara para verlo.

-¿Amigos?-había escuchado esa palabra muchas veces pero jamás había entendido bien.

-Si, un amigo es una persona con la cual quieres pasar tu tiempo, alguien que te entiende y pasan todo tipos de situaciones, que siempre estarán para ti-sus palabras la dejaron maravillada, entonces eso es lo que buscaba, se paró emocionada confundiendo a Shibuki y grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Voy a ser 100 amigos aunque sea lo último que haga!-Shibuki no pudo contener la risa.

-¡No te rías!, tienes de ser el número uno-así lo catálogo, su primer amigo, en quien siempre confiarían, lástima que esa misma semana todo término.

-Lo lamento Fuu, pero te has convertido en un peligro para la aldea-el cambio de Shibuki fue brusco, tenía un aura bastante oscura, caminando por el bosque de madrugada, ordenando a sus ANBU cazarla.

"Shibuki...¿porqué?" Fuu tenía que taparse la boca para evitar que la rastrearán por su llanto, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, al sentir un kunai rozar su mejilla, tuvo que correr entre el bosque, terminado de frente con el escuadrón de caza.

-¡Deja la broma Shibuki!-grito la niña en un momento de rabia, tratando de negar las cosas.

-¿Broma?, ¿piensas que la muerte de mi madre por lo que llevas dentro es una maldita broma?, con solo verte, me recuerdas la miseria que tuve que vivir, fingir ser tu amigo fue el trabajo más insoportable que tuve que realizar-odio puro, eso eran las palabras que salían de la boca del joven líder.

-¡Basta!-Fuu se tapó los oídos con sus manos, queriendo despertar de esta pesadilla, un ANBU la pateo sin piedad, lanzándola contra un árbol con fuerza, dejándola al borde del desmayo.

-Tranquila, pondré fin al sufrimiento de ambos ahora, hasta nunca monstruo-Shibuki dio la orden al bajar su brazo, saliendo de los árboles, decenas de kunais que iban directo a su cuerpo, fue lo último que vio sus bellos ojos antes de cubriese en la neblina.

 **Konohagakure**

Su único amigo era ese columpió de madera, ahí veía a los demás tener una vida normal, festejando sus logros con sus padres y amigos, quedando Naruto en las sombras de aquel árbol, escuchando todos los susurros despreciables hacia su persona, Naruto jamás entendió el porque de todo ese odio, ¿acaso hizo algo mal que no recuerda?, de ser así, ya había pedido perdón miles de veces, sin cambiar nada.

"Mejor voy con el viejo del ramen" fue su pensamiento, era el único lugar donde podía estar a salvo, donde se sentía tratado como un humano, en su camino vio una línea de humo a lo lejos, aumentando su terror al ver su segundo hogar arder en llamas.

-¡No mereces seguir abierto!-.

-¡Comprende que ese niño es el demonio!-.

-¡Largarte de la aldea pedazo de mierda!-mucha gente estaba furiosa con el dueño del puesto del ramen, las personas no soportaban idea de alguien cuidando al creador de tanto dolor, sólo el Hokage, pues no podían hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-¡Ahí esta el demonio!-alguien del público logro ubicarlo, tenía que correr, el viejo Hokage estaba fuera de la aldea para hablar con el señor feudal del fuego, por lo que nadie cuidaría de su vida, lo que le rompió el alma fue ver esa mirada de odio en el viejo Ichiraku, todo resumido por esa mirada, era demasiado, ya no más, la muchedumbre crecía, hasta que se encontró con lo peor, un callejón sin salida.

-Hasta nunca, monstruo-la gente se arremolino en torno al chico, todos querían darle un golpe, una patada, escupirle el rostro, tirar de su pelo, ver sangran al chico, la gente ataco al pobre Naruto como una manada de lobos hambrientos destrozando a un conejo pequeño, lo último que vio fue como una piedra grande iba a romperle la cabeza o el cielo, luego todo negro.

 **Desconocido.** **  
**

Naruto despertaba con pesadez, el ambiente era distinto, vio que tenía una ropa diferente y algunos vendajes en el cuerpo, vio a su lado a otros dos niños, una niña de pelo verde y piel morena, otro niño de pelo rojo y piel blanca, destacando ese tatuaje rojo "amor".

-Veo que despertaste-volteo con miedo a su lado, una anciana de semblante amable le servía un poco de agua.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto el pequeño rubio con desconfía y miedo.

-Alguien que quiere ofrecerte agua-la sonrisa cálida de la mujer hizo que pudiera tomarse el agua, ganando un poco de confianza.

-Dejare estas aguas para cuando tus amigos despierten, la comida estará lista pronto-la mujer cerró la puerta con delicadeza, Naruto brinco al marco de la ventana, viendo un pueblo humilde, muy extraño para el, pues no salía de la aldea, quedo sumergido en su imaginación cuando alguien toca su hombro, asustándolo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto temerosa la niña de cabello verde, el otro niño también había despertado, sólo que miraba a la nada.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y tu?-.  
-Mi nombre es Fuu, sólo Fuu-respondio la niña mirando alrededor confundidas, ambos miraron al otro niño, que al sentir la mirada hablo.

-Gaara-fue lo único que dijo, como si supiera lo que preguntarán.

-¿Dónde están los ninjas?-pregunto Fuu, tomando el vaso de agua con un poco de temblor.

-¿Ninjas?, ¿te perseguían?-pregunto curiosos Naruto, sin saber que había dado en el clavo.

-Si, me querían matar por tener a un demonio dentro de mi, fue tan injusto-esto atrajo la atención de ambos niños.

-A mi pasaba lo mismo, sólo que fueron unas personas que me pegaron por tener a un demonio zorro antes de ver negro, luego desperté aquí, ¿Gaara?-pregunto Naruto, Gaara sólo asintió sin mostrar emociones, pero claramente curiosos de sus historias similares.

-¡Entonces podemos ser amigos!-salto Naruto emocionado.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si sufrimos de lo mismo, comprendemos nuestros sentimientos más que nadie puede hacerlo, vamos, seamos amigos-por su inocencia, tomo las manos de Fuu, suplicando para que aceptara, causando un muy ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, su aura era amable y cálida.

-¡Si!-respondió con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, ambos felices, hicieron los mismo con Gaara, tomo un poco de tiempo, pero lograron que asintiera, hablaron un poco para conocerse mejor, cuando un sonido seco se escuchó en la casa, al abrir la puerta, contemplaron con horror como la anciana yacía muerte, con un agujero en el pecho, por un hombre en capucho, quien sonrió al verlos.

-Jefe, encontré a otros tres niños-.

-Tráelos, son importantes para el plan-muy a lo lejos lo vieron, era un hombre moreno, con cabello blanco, varios tatuajes en su rostro, sosteniendo una calavera que emitía una luz verde, haciendo sufrir a los demás, perdiéndose en el baile de fuego que era el pueblo en la oscura noche.

-A la orden-ante el miedo, Gaara uso la arena pasa inmovilizar y destruir sus rodillas, el hombre trato de agarrar a Fuu, pero en un acto de inocente valentía, Naruto la defendió tomando una botella de vino y rompiéndolo la cara.

-¡Atrás!-Fuu empujo a Naruto al lado, percatándose de una mano que quería atraparlo por la ventana, lanzo un pedazo de madera con fuerza al cuello del sujeto, causándole un gran dolor, pero los tres sintieron que estaba justificado, pues era para defender a sus amigos.

-Vengan conmigo, mi maestro estar complacido de ayudarlos en su objetivo-una adolescente de pelo y ojos negros derrotaba a los hombres con una esfera plateada, noqueando a los niños de un golpe.

"El maestro tendrá buenos discípulos" con su magia, la chica desapareció del lugar, era una fiel sirviente de su ideología, después de todo, este la salvo de su vida de soledad que su madre le dejo, dando un nombre diferente a su nombre, Ultear.

 **5 años después** **  
**

-Entierro de arena-una nueva lluvia de sangre cubrió el lugar, el carruaje blanco de aquel noble se coloreó de rojo, para después caer cuerpos sin vida en el camino.

-Otra vez mataste de más Gaara-.

-Tu mataste al conductor de carruaje-.

-Porque trato de lastimar a Fuu-.

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos-Fuu caminaba para frenar otra pelea inútil entre sus amigos, bastante ridículo, uno imperativo como Naruto, el otro serio hasta la muerte como Gaara, ser supremo, dale paciencia.

-Vale Fuu, ¿falta mucho para llegar?-pregunto Naruto ansioso, vestía una camisa gris con un chaleco naranja oscuro abierto, con pantalón azul, y una banda azul en su frente.

-Por novena vez, súbete a un maldito árbol y ve el monumentales en forma de araña-se quejó Fuu, vestía una blusa sin mangas morada, jeans negros, su clip naranja para el cabello, junto a un collar blanco en el cuello con forma de insecto.

-...-Gaara simplemente avanzo a un claro sin decir nada, con una expresión fría, cruzando los brazos, usando un atuendo completo de color negro, su calabaza de arena en su espalda, algo bastante simple.

-Lo ven chicos, Nirvana, ahí está lo que estamos buscando-dijo la chica viendo esa cosa rara.

-Esperemos dar con ese artefacto, tendremos dinero para comer durante un año-festejo Naruto feliz, viendo como Gaara creaba la nube de arena para llegar más rápido.

"Sangre digna" pensó Gaara, mostrando la ansiedad de ver a esas personas, eran riesgo, pero este trío estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las situaciones más fuertes si era necesario, en su camino, vieron a un grupo de magos enfrentados, los magos "luz" y los "oscuros", destacando el líder de los malos, reconocido por los tres.

-Vamos a divertirnos-Naruto mostró la cicatriz de su mano derecha, la misma que tenían Fuu y Gaara, era la evidencia de su pacto de sangre, los tres saltaron para intervenir en un conflicto que no los involucraba, pero que sería divertido jugar un poco.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Esta idea me dio un colega, me dio tiempo y pues, haber que les parece, dejen comentarios, favoritos, seguidores para una segunda parte, para agregar, Gaara tendrá magia de Arena, Naruto tendrá magia de Tifon, y Fuu magia de Cristal, mas el poder de sus demonios, disfruten del verano** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Neutralidad.**

Decir que estaba aterrada era muy poco, sería la primera que tendría interacción con personas fuera de su entorno, era una suerte que Charle la acompañara a esta misión conjunta de gremios, habiendo tantas personas capaces de tomar su lugar, pero su abuelo aclaraba que sería una niña oportunidad de incrementar su experiencia en batalla, además de que habría otro Dragón Slayer en el grupo, sería su oportunidad de saber más sobre Grandine.

-Tranquilízate mi niña, no dejaré que nadie abuse de ti-hablo con firmeza la gatita blanca a su lado.

-Gracias Charle-respondió la pequeña Wendy, a pesar de su carácter fuerte, sabía que Charle tenía muy buenas intenciones, por algo es su mejor amiga, al llegar al edificio indicado, el miedo la invadió, pero tenía que hacerlo por su familia, en un acto de valor, entro corriendo al edificio, lamentablemente su equilibrio le quedo muy mal, cayendo de cara contra el suelo, por lo que tuvo que pensar rápido al levantarse.

-Soy la representante de Cait Shelter, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes-las diversas reacciones del grupo pusieron nerviosa a la pobre Wendy, algunos dudaban de la decisión de mandar a una niña a una misión tan peligrosa y sola, afortunadamente Charle entro para darle más confianza, aun así, su personalidad tímida se mantenía.

-Lamento si no soy lo que esperaba, sé que soy más joven y pequeña que todos ustedes, no se pelear, pero puedo usar diferentes hechizos de apoyo, ¡por favor aceptarme, me daría vergüenza regresar a casa así!-.

-No tendrás su respeto si no muestras más confianza en ti misma-le recrimino Charle duramente, respondió con una disculpa como es usual, jamás le gustaba discutir con ella por varios motivos evidentes.

-Tranquila, sólo nos sorprendió un poco, es bueno tenerte en el equipo-a Wendy no le dio tiempo de admirar a una gran maga como Erza Scarlet, pues los chicos de Blue Pegasus la arrastraron para tratarla como princesa, mientras su amiga ignoraba con ejemplo al pobre gato azul.

"¿Debería considerar esto como pedofilia?" pensaron Lucy y Sherry al ver ese comportamiento.

"Su magia es diferente a la usual, debería observarla un poco" pensó Jura al sentir su magia, parecía que Ichiya y Erza pensaban lo mismo.

"Esto es bastante incómodo" pensó ella ante de la situación, fue ahí cuando conecto mirada con Natsu Dragneel, el Dragón Slayer de fuego, le dedicó una sonreía de amabilidad, no podía esperar el momento para hablar con él, después de escapar de sus acosadores, escucho la explicación de la misión, sobre el poder de Oración Seis, su objetivo, sus miembros, entre otras cosas, situación que junto a una maga rubia de Fairy Tail, temblaban por el miedo.

-¡Estoy encendido, a por ellos!-como costumbre, Natsu le importo un comino el plan y fue a la carga, dejando al resto resignados, era de esperarse.

-Así que los rumores de Natsu-san eran verdad-susurro Wendy, los demás no tuvieron opción más que seguirle, Charle la jaloneo para ir a la batalla, siguiendo ignorado al pobre Happy, pero durante el jaloneo, tropezó y cayeron sobre unos arbustos.

-¡Wendy!-.

-¡Lo siento!-se volvió a disculpar, al sentarse vio a Jura y a Ichiya calmados sobre la entrada, su pánico creció al ver como Ichiya atacaba a Jura, dejándolo inmóvil con una especial de perfume.

-¿¡Que haces estúpido?!-Charle perdió la cabeza al gritar, llamando la atención del traidor.

-Parece que tenemos más invitados, piri, piri-Ichiya destapo más perfumé, por instinto, Wendy tapo su nariz, su sensibilidad la haría caer, la peor parte es que su cuerpo no se movía, estaba paralizada.

-Huye...¡ahh!-trato de hablar Jura, recibiendo otra descarga, maldición ¿que debía hacer?, Happy y Charle estaban paralizados.

- _Estilo Tifón: Huracán del este_ -en un segundo, una ráfaga de viento gris impacto a Ichiya, mandándolo varios metros lejos, dejando a Jura y a Wendy sorprendida.

-Maldita Fuu, mira que tumbarme lejos por una simple broma, al menos me dejo con un poco de emoción, de veras-de los árboles salía una Naruto con pedazos de rama en su cabello y ropa, bastante molesto por lo hecho por su amiga.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Wendy con desconfianza, era un chico de su edad, casi de la misma altura, decir que su presencia en esta zona era inusual.

-¿Yo?...mhh...por el momento diré que soy un simple mago, de veras-fue lo que respondí mientras sonreía, mientras de su boca caían un par de hojas, dejando una mala impresión a Wendy.

-¡Eso dolió, piri, piri!-.

-¡Eres un entrometido, piri, piri-enfrente de ellos salieron un par de criaturas azules iguales, bastante molesta.

-Vaya, unos duendes que bailan, eso es genial-hablo Naruto con calma y emoción.

-¡Por favor entienda la situación!-grito Wendy atrás de él, de cierta manera cómica.

-Que inútiles son, ¿acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?-una mujer salía de las sombras, alguien con escénica arrogante, al reconocerla, Naruto cambio su rostro a uno serio.

-¿Con qué está aquí?, nos sacamos la maldita lotería-sonrió Naruto, que hermosa es la vida cuando está a tu favor, miro a Jura, por el momento no debía ayudarlo, podría traer problemas después.

-Que tus mascotas se lleven al calvo de aquí, tengo asuntos que tratar con ella-fue lo que dijo, parándose enfrente de Wendy, viendo como la maga del gremio oscuro sacaba una llave.

-¡No somos mascotas mocoso insolente!-Charle le grito, al no dar con una respuesta, ayudo a Happy a cargar a Jura.

-Espere...¡déjeme ayudarlo!-exclamo Wendy decidida, no sólo porque enfrentaría a un enemigo en común, si no que sentía algo por Naruto, tal vez sea que era el primer chico de su edad que conocía.

-No tengo tiempo de cuidarte la espalda, vi como temblabas antes, no estas lista para este tipo de combates-fue la respuesta del rubio, acumulando su magia en la mano derecha, Wendy se mordió el labio, sabía que decía la verdad, odiaba pelear, pero verlo de esta forma, era ver como a su corta edad, tomaba riesgo, tomo aire y se paró a su lado.

-¡Wendy, deja que él se encargue, debemos ir con los demás!-grito su amiga desde lejos, a este punto Jura estaba inconsciente.

-¡Quiero ser de utilidad!...déjeme ayudarlo, quiero superarme-Wendy empezó a tomar aire por la boca, llamado la atención de Naruto, viendo que ella también manejaba magia de viento.

-No me importan si son unos críos, los aplastare, ábrete, puerta del carnero: Aries-una luz cubrió el lugar, revelando a una mujer con cuernos y un vestido provocativo.

-Lo siento, no me gusta atacar niños, perdón por no ser de utilidad-.

-¡Sólo ataca!-grito la mujer con rabia ante la inconsistencia de su sirvienta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto en un susurro Naruto.

-Wendy Ma...-.

-El nombre basta, escucha, yo me encargo del ataque a corta distancia, tú me cubre la espalda, cuando te deje una abertura, aprovecha la oportunidad, ataca de larga distancia con tu mejor golpe, así ganaremos, luego cada quien por su bando-.

-Entendido-a pesar de no comprende el significado de esa última parte, asintió para dar unos pasos atrás, preguntándose como estarán los otros, si ella era parte de Oración Seis, muy probable que ellos se confrontarán, Naruto pensaba lo mismo, sólo que el maldecía estar aquí, confiaba en sus amigos, sólo esperaba que Gaara se controlará y que Fuu no los metiera en más problemas.

 **A 5 kilómetros de la base.**

Ignorando la batalla que ocurría atrás, además de la ausencia de Wendy, Jura y Ichiya, todos los miembros restantes del equipo corrían detrás de un imperativo Natsu, aun cuando la orden de Erza lo hizo caer por un precipicio, este no paro de correr, el fiel espíritu de un mago de Fairy Tail, fue hasta que divisaron el arma de Blue Pegasus, Christina, el bombardero mágico, en verdad era un invento para la armamentística mágica.

-¿Podrías dejar de crearnos problemas horno con patas?-

-¿Puedes repetirlo estrella porno, no te escuche bien?-.

-¡A callar ambos!-Erza se encargó de calmar al dúo de un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolos semi noqueados, resto del grupo admiro el tamaño de la nave flotante sobre sus cabezas, aunque el diseño se puede discutir todos ellos fijamente con ojos amplia y boca abierta.

-El bombardero mágico y orgullo de nuestro gremio…¡Christina!" presento Hibiki con elegancia.

-Definitivamente hace honor a su nombre, eso es seguro" Lyon lo vi pasar con una sonrisa, los demás no dudaban de ese hecho, sería fundamental para el éxito de la misión Cristina voló sobre el borde del acantilado que estaban de pie en, Erza empezó a gritar órdenes, autoproclamándose líder, pues nadie tendría la valentía de decirle lo contrario.

-Necesitamos dividirnos y comenzar a buscar una base temporal en él área, sería óptimo para…-las ordenes de Titania pararon en seco al escuchar una fuerte explosión sobre sus cabezas, Christina comenzó a explotar, incendios y humo empezaron a aparecer en toda la superficie de la aeronave, una vez expandido todo el daño era total la nave comenzó a espiral hacia abajo, fue verdaderamente un golpe a la estrategia del grupo, más para el orgullo de gremio del Pegaso azul, verlo explotar en el suelo, creando una bola de fuego.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-exclamo Ren, miraba con horror el fuego y humo se había convertido su magnífica nave.

-Esto no augura nada bueno para nosotros...-si podría tomar abajo su as en la manga como si nada enfrente de ellos, solo significaba una cosa, algo que Natsu confirmo al empezar a olfatear el aire.

-Gray-.

-Ya se, tenemos invitados inesperados-entonces, saliendo del humo, salieron cinco personas caminado lentamente hacia la alianza, La mayoría de ellos llevaba sonrisas demostrando arrogancia y confianza, los únicos que no compartían ese gesto eran Mightnight, quien dormía tranquilamente, y Brain, quien se mantenía tranquilo, siempre.

-Los humildes gusanos han pululaban juntos...que entretenido..." hablo el líder con una voz aguda y profunda, a lo lejos, Fuu y Gaara se mantenían al margen por el momento, esperando su momento.  
-Parece que lo encontramos por casualidad, Gaara, contrólate cuando salgamos, por los símbolos en esos magos legales, son de los más importantes, nos meteríamos en un lio gordo-susurro Fuu a su compañero.

-Solo me interesa el que está durmiendo-fue la respuesta seca de Gaara, ignorando la voz de su demonio interior, exigiendo que matase a todos, seguían observando todo con tranquilidad, analizando las estrategias, aunque le molestaba estar aquí para "jugar".

-Parece que Angel ha tenido problemas con el mago santo, patético-hablo Racer sobre la ausencia de su aliada.

-¿Jura?, esperen, ¿dónde están Wendy y Ichiya?-pregunto Lucy, al no verlos cerca.

-Happy y Charle tampoco están, no nos queda más que confiar en ellos, enfoquemos en nuestros oponentes-dijo Erza, tomando una postura de combate.

-Basta de charla, ¡estoy encendido!-Natsu volvió a su mirada a los cinco miembros de Oración Seis, más serio, sabía que no debía tomarse a juego este tipo de escenarios, por lo que él y Gray tomaron la iniciativa, el dúo de hielo y fuego corrieron contra los cinco magos oscuros de pie frente a ellos, sonriendo en espera al mismo tiempo, Brain sin embargo, mantuvo su expresión tranquila-Racer-.  
Racer no dudo cuando escuchó las órdenes del comandante salvo un leve susurro aceptando la orden, Racer desapareció de la vista de los dos magos de choque de Fairy Tail.

El maestro de la velocidad sólo fue visible durante breves períodos como se trasladó hacia los dos magos entrantes a velocidades imposibles, Con una última aparición llegó detrás de ellos mientras corría, conectando devastadoras patadas en Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo.

- _Motor_ -Natsu y Gray fueron enviados al suelo, a los pies del resto de la Alianza, que sólo estaban parados y sorprendidos a velocidad de Racer.

-¡Natsu, Gray!-Lucy gritó en preocupación, mientras miró a sus dos amigas en estado de shock al ser derribado tan fácilmente.

-Yo me preocuparía por otras cosas-Racer aplico el mismo movimiento en Lucy, terminando herida en el suelo con sus amigos, Blue Pegasus recibió el mismo ataque, con el mismo resultado, Lamia Scale las cosas no mejoraban en nada, Lyon y Sherry habían tratado de hacer equipo contra miembro llamado Hoteye, sin éxito, Hoteye domina la magia de tierra, simplemente decidió atraparlos en una especie de arenas movedizas.

Con el resto de la tripulación heridos, sólo quedaba Erza de pie, quien peleaba con Cobra, cambiando su armadura con más poder ofensivo, Cobra sólo sonrió y no hizo nada, verla a configurar sus ataques sin inmutarse-Bailen, mis espadas-Erza gritó, convocando a más de cincuenta espadas a su alrededor, todo rumbo a Cobra y su serpiente.

Un momento después, las espadas fueron lanzadas hacia Cobra en un clúster, como si fueron lloviendo espadas en esa área específica, Cobra apenas movió su cuerpo, esquivado las espadas. ajustando su postura cada vez una nueva espada venia cerca de él para esquivar cada uno por un pelo.

-¿¡Imposible!, ha esquivado todas mis espadas, puede él predecir mis ataques!?" Se preguntó Erza en voz alta, observando a Cobra parada alrededor de las espadas, el cual decidió tomar la iniciativa, Titania fue rápidamente a la carga, de repente apareció Cobra detrás de ella y lanzó una patada en la espalda, logró dar la vuelta y bloquear el ataque con sus dos espadas justo a tiempo, tenía que ser más rápido para poder luchar eficazmente, volvió a cambiar su armadura a la de vuelo, aumentando considerablemente su velocidad, teniendo oportunidad de pelear aun en desventaja numérica.

Erza y Racer peleaban, sin descanso, pasar en él cada oportunidad que obtuvo con sus dagas gemelas, pero Racer parecía ser capaz de esquivarlos fácilmente, escucho a Cobra hablando en el fondo-No sirve, puedo escuchar tus movimientos antes de que incluso antes de que lo pienses, Titania!-Los ojos de Erza se ampliaron en lo que dijo. "Puedo oírte...puede predecir mis movimientos, ¡¿Pero cómo?!" pensaba furiosamente.

Brain sonrió cuando vio a Lyon y Sherry fallaban una vez más en tocar a Hoteye, al mismo tiempo, Natsu fue nuevamente derribado por Racer, esta vez totalmente inconsciente al igual que Gray, Erza empezaba a agotarse peleando con Cobra, que esquivó sus ataques con facilidad, siquiera molestarse en quitar sus manos de sus bolsillos, Finalmente se enfadó y simplemente agarró las dos dagas de Erza por las empuñaduras, conectando un golpe en su costado, colocando su veneno en el cuerpo de Titania, Brain había examinado estrechamente la mujer de pelo escarlata, quedando bastante decepcionado, nada que ver con los rumores de su poder.

 _-_ _ **Preparaos para el olvido, débiles hijos de la luz**_ -Brain levantó su bastón cabeza cráneo alto en el aire, y un círculo mágico púrpura apareció frente a la calavera, energía oscura comenzó a fluir fuera de la tierra y en el círculo mágico, que asustó a algunos de los miembros de la Alianza.

-¿Qué es magia? Se siente tan oscuro y el mal...-hablo Sherry débilmente.  
-Maldición...no puedo moverme-Natsu rechino los dientes de la frustración, todavía tendido en el suelo.

El hechizo parece recoger más energía oscura, pero ante de que pasara algo, una muralla de arena obligo a retroceder al grupo, mirando como dos niños se ponían en medio de ambos, una chica morena de pelo verde y un chico frio de pelo rojo.

-Vaya, luces más feo de lo que recuerdo, Brain-hablo Fuu de manera burlona.

-¿Los conoce?-pregunto Cobra a su líder, quien trataba de buscar en su memoria a esos críos.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!, ¡esto no es un juego!-grito Erza, tratando de levantarse, todo en vano.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero tenemos cuentas pendientes con ellos, ssu-esa fue su respuesta, sacando una espada corta, Gaara no decía nada, sólo se mantenía al margen.

-Racer, Hoteye, encárguense de los críos-fue la orden Brain, siendo acatada por ambos, Racer fue directo a por Gaara, quien no movió su cuerpo, mientras Hoteye creo las mismas tierras movedizas para capturar a Fuu, la sorpresa fue de ambas partes al ver el desenlace.

- _Motor_ -.

-Lo más importante es el dinero-

"Fácil" fue la palabra que compartieron los hermanos, Racer conecto una patada a la espalda de Gaara, pero este fue neutralizado por la arena que lo protegía, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentaba, daba el mismo resultado, Fuu corría como si nada por las tierras, esquivando con facilidad la tierra que buscaba enterrarla, destacando el color morado en sus pies, conectando repetidas patadas en la cabeza de Hoteye.

-jefe, estos críos son raros, no puedo leerlos...es como su tuvieran una segunda mente-comento Cobra, extrañado de esta situación.

-Cierto el dinero es importante porque crees que trato de matarte-Fuu creo una daga de cristal, rozando el cuello de Hoteye, sacando un poco de sangre que salpico en la mejilla de la chica, para después conectar un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-Molestas-Gaara atrapo el brazo derecho de Racer en su último ataque, aún con las palabras de no hacer una escena frente a los magos legales, sólo apretó su mano para romperle los huesos a Racer, dejándolo más que inútil, lanzaron los cuerpos al grupo de Oración Seis, los presentes notaron ese cambio en los ojos de los chicos, ahora eran opacos, mostrando un aura diferente.

-Admito que me sorprende ver críos con tal instinto asesino, sin embargo, aún no logro ubicarlos-dijo Brain, manteniéndose calmado.

-Haber, recuerdas un pueblo llamado Lester hace cinco años, claro que no, un anciano jamás tendría buena memoria, un hijo de puta que destruyo un pueblo de inocentes-Fuu sonrió de una manera perturbadora, moviendo su espada, dejando una línea de sangre que se desprendió del filo.

-Cálmate-.

-...perdón Gaara, sabes que en ocasiones me dejo llevar-se disculpó apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca, de la nada, una fuerte corriente de paso por la zona, obligando a todos a cubriese, por los rastros del viento, lo sabía, Naruto se había vuelto pasar, Ángel y Aries fueron lanzadas de manera violenta contra un árbol, obligando al cierre de la puerta de Aries, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Lucy.

-Te acabas de ganar otro plato de mierda de animal-Naruto cayo enfrente de ellos con elegancia, con su ropa algo rasgada.

-Lo piensas los que están cubiertos de sangre, nos meternos en un...-no término cuando Wendy le cayó del cielo, usando a Naruto como colchón.

-Auch-.

-¡Lo lamento tanto!-se disculpó Wendy repetidas veces, también lucía algo cansada, Happy y Charle fueron a ayudar a sus amigos, pero Brain no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Wendy...-.

-...eh...-fue lo único que pudo decir, su manera de mirarla de causaba miedo.

-¿Lo conoces Wendy-chan?-pregunto Naruto con normalidad, esta negó con la cabeza, además de avergonzada de que un chico de su edad usara "chan" en ella.

"No hay duda, es la sirvienta del cielo, podría capturarla, pero con esos críos con magias inusuales sería un problema, además no puedo dejar pasar el comentario de Cobra...muy interesante" pensó Brain al analizar la situación, chasqueo los dedos para activar la trampa, un círculo rodeó a Naruto y a Wendy, quien tomo a Happy consigo.

-¡Wendy!-.

-¡Naruto!-.

-Código IRM6-grito el Uzumaki antes de ser tragado por las llamas verdes, logrando calmar a sus compañeros.

"Bien pensado, ssu" pensó Fuu al compartir la sonrisa de su amigo, por su parte Gaara parecía conforme.

-No tengo uso para ustedes, mueran-Brain creo ráfagas de magia oscura para acabar con los demás, mientras la Alianza se cubría a su manera, Fuu se paró al lado de Gaara, quien creo una esfera de arena para protección de ambos, fue cuando Jura apareció y bloque los ataques con su magia de tierra, recibiendo el halago de su equipo.

-Bien, ahora a...-Natsu vio que Oración Seis había desaparecido, un bien plan de fuga, la Alianza discutía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, Charle tuvo que calmar a Natsu para que no saliera corriendo, pensando mejor las cosas, los hermanos decidieron quedarse al margen, pensando en su propio movimiento con la estrategia de Naruto, vieron como un enano con cara espantosa trataba de curar a todos con un aroma a menta, sin lograr algo con Erza, quien sufría por el veneno de Cobra, incluso se armó una escena entre su cortarle el brazo o no, su imagen de los magos legales bajaba poco a poco.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Jura al recordar su pretendía, ocasionado que todos los vieran.

-Un grupo de aventureros que se topó con ustedes por accidente, nada más-fue lo que la morena respondió con calma.

-Les agradecemos su ayuda...-.

-No los ayudamos con ese fin-interrumpió Gaara a Lucy, no le gustaba ese tipo de afecto externo.

-No me importa su fin, en lugar de pelearse entre ustedes, debemos pensar en un plan para rescatar a Wendy para que cure a Erza, y considerando que su amigo también está en problemas, creo que tendrán que ayudarnos" Charle tomo la iniciativa de líder, calmando las tensiones del grupo.

-El refrán lo dice, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, pero nosotros trabajamos a nuestra manera, si encontramos algo de su aliada, se los haremos saber-con eso ambos se dieron media vuelta para inspeccionar el área.

-¿Podrían explicar porque su aroma está impregnado de sangre ajena?-la pregunta de Natsu tomo a todos por sorpresa, Fuu y Gaara se detuvieron un momento.

-Es nuestro estilo de vida-fue la respuesta seca del mago de arena, Fuu se mantuvo callada.

-Pero sólo son unos niños-ahora fue Sherry quien no costaba de esto.

-Por eso nos mantenemos alejados de lo legal, es raro que en Fiore exista este tabú, Enca es otra historia, sobre la edad no importa, mientras tengas claro tu rumbo, no importa nada más-ambos saltaron a los árboles, moviéndose entre ellos hasta desaparecer, dejando a la Alianza dudosa de como tomarlos ahora, sin embargo, su misión era prioridad, rescatar a Wendy a como dé lugar.

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

-¡Ahh!-.

-¡Por favor paren!-grito Wendy desesperada, viendo como a Naruto le daban una paliza Racer y Cobra, la única ventaja es que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a las palizas, con las esposas anti-magia que tenía puestas, su magia estaba restringida.

-Suficiente-Brain los paro con la voz, Cobra pateo a Naruto junto a Wendy, quien junto a Happy fueron a ver su estado.

-¿¡Estas bien?!-pregunto la niña aguantando las lágrimas.

-Hee...cálmate, estoy bien, prometo sacarlos de aquí, de veras-Naruto sonrió aún con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Yo también te ayudare-exclamo Happy confiado.

-Muchas gracias-Wendy abrazo a ambos, contenta de no estar sola ahora, le daba un poco de calma.

-¿Que tiene de especial esa niña?-pregunto Cobra aún con la duda.

-Tiene un punto, al menos el chico tiene una magia muy inusual de viento-ahora fue Ángel quien comento, aún molesta con el rubio por lo de antes.

-Claro, hay que venderlos al mejor postor por dinero-otro comentario de Hoteye.

-Me fastidias con tu obsesión al dinero, el dinero no es la respuesta a todo.

-Por supuesto que si, el dinero lo compra todo, incluso el amor-Cobra decidió dejar de discutir, no tenía caso.

-Esta niña posee la magia del cielo, capaz de curar otras personas, básicamente una magia perdida.

"Una magia blanca del viento, eso es una rareza considerando mi magia gris de viento" pensó Naruto ante la nueva información.

-Espera...no hablas...-.

-Ella es la llave, con su magia, podremos curarlo a el-esto pareció sorprender a los miembros de Oración Seis.

-¿¡De quien hablas?!-pregunto Happy molesto.

-Si lo que quieren es que los ayudes, olvídenlo, jamás haría algo por malvados como ustedes-hablo Wendy decidida, jamás ayudaría al enemigo.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, una vez que sepas su identidad, estarás más que feliz de ayudar...Ángel, Hoteye, Cobra, continúen la búsqueda, Racer, trae el cofre a mi-ordeno Brain, siendo acatado de inmediato, sólo dejando a Mightnight dormir tranquilamente.

-Wendy, ¿no tienes alguna pista de quien pueda ser?-pregunto Naruto sentándose.

-No lo sé, pero no me obligaran a curar a un enemigo, esperaremos hasta que yo, Happy y...-su motivación paró cuando recordó que no sabía su nombre, a lo que Naruto suspiro.

-Soy Naruto, mago de Tifón, una variante de la magia de viento-Wendy sonrió al conocer su nombre.

-¿Porqué tus padres te pondría nombre de un condimento de comida?-la pregunta de Happy toco un tema sensible para él, para fortuna, Racer trajo el cofre, una cruz de metal púrpura con cadenas de oro.

-Hora de usar tu magia Wendy-el cofre se disolvió hasta mostrar a un hombre de pelo azul y tatuaje en alrededor de su ojo, Naruto sentía una magia particular venir de este sujeto, pero al voltear la mirada a Wendy, lo supo, tenía alguna relación cercana con ese hombre, se mantenía en estado de shock.

-Déjeme prestarle a Jellal, un brillante mago que logro infiltrarse al consejo mágico, una vez revivido nos mostrara el camino a Nirvana, por la cantidad de ethernano, su cuerpo entro en un estado catatónico, pero está lejos de morir-.

"¿Aún no saben dónde está Nirvana?, eso no cuadra en mi cabeza, pero aún, la relación que pueda tener Wendy con él, la haría ceder para curarlo, tengo que pensar rápido" Naruto estaba tan en su mente, que ignoró que Happy también lo conocía, aunque de manera distinta, con sólo ver el rostro de la maga del cielo, sabía que esto podría terminar peor, aunque en el fondo admitía que esta aventura era la más divertido que había tenido desde la fuga hace tres años.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, la única duda que me surgió sobre esto fue de las parejas, en un inicio pensé en un NarutoXFuu y GaaraXWendy, pero ahora dudo, me gustaría saber si alguno de ustedes les gusta así o quieren cambiarlo, déjenlo en los comentarios con su opinión, gracias a los que comentaron y a los favoritos, se aprecia.**

 **Carlos29: Por ahora se mantendrán neutrales, por ahora.**

 **Takumi Yousei: Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero un cometario un mas abierto sobre este capítulo.**

 **Loko89772: Ya está :).**

 **Guest: Si por teoría te refieres a idea, no esta nada mal, siempre quise hacer un fic con estos tres en diferentes lugares.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Hilo de sangre**

.

.

.

-¿Me pregunto porque nos dejó escapar?, pensé que ella servía al viejo?-.

-No me preguntes cosas que no sé, al menos estamos libre de ese loco bipolar-Los tres niños se encontraban en una pequeña cueva a las orillas de un rio, cubriéndose de una fría lluvia que caía sin piedad sobre el bosque, afortunadamente Gaara sabia como prender una fogata, manteniendo a sus hermanos calientes, aunque seguía con el habito de sumergirse en su mundo.

-Estoy emocionado por esta nueva aventura, ver el mundo que el viejo nos evitó mostrar-hablo Naruto totalmente optimista.

-Somos unos niños con solo nuestro poder e instinto, espero que todo salga bien, ten, tome un poco antes de irnos-Fuu le extendió un pedazo de pan a Naruto, quien casi le muerde la mano por el hambre que tenía, por otra parte, Gaara uso su arena para agarrar el pedazo de pan, sin moverse.

-¡Ayuda!-un grito desgarrador vino desde lo profundo del bosque, poniendo incomodos a los hermanos.

-No lo hagas, aun no tenemos control de nuestra energía…¡Naruto!, idiota-Fuu conocía ese sentimiento raro de su hermano de ayudar a cualquier persona que estuviera en problemas, más niños como ellos, aun si terminaba golpeado por adultos, tenía el corazón más puro de los tres.

-Vamos, no lo dejare solo-miro a su costado Gaara susurro con voz calmada, creo una superficie de área para protegerlos de la lluvia, ella asintió decidida, corriendo bosque a dentro, en un minuto vieron a Naruto, en frente de dos niños inocentes, un niño de cabello morado y una niña de cabello corto rojo oscuro, que habían sido vapuleados por algunos vagabundos borrachos, esto le hacía hervir la sangre, pero trataba de mantener la lógica.

-¡Lárgate mocoso!-vio como Naruto recibió un golpe en cabeza con algo metálico, quiso correr a ayudarlo, pero algo la agarro por detrás, para levantarla.

-Vaya, vaya, tendremos más niños estúpidos que vapulear, verán que no deben defender a estos monstruos-este sentimiento le era muy familiar para la niña, vio como Gaara temblaba sin decir nada, siendo protegido por la arena de los ataques de estos locos, lo cual los ponía más furiosos, vio como más gente llegaba, listo para torturarlos, sin ningún motivo, están podridos.

-¡NOOOO!-sintió un fuerte latido en todo su pecho, luego se sumergió en una oscuridad en lo que parecía un instante, solo estaba segura de algo, alguien se estaba riendo, una carcajada que pensarías que se estaría rompiendo la garganta, abrió los ojos poco a poco, viendo rojo, todo rojo, cuerpos rotos esparcidos por la zona, sus hermanos y aquellos niños estaban en viendo al centro, como una espada con gancho atravesaba el corazón del ultimo borracho, un chico que no pasaba de los 15 años, cabello verdoso agua, ojos morados, cubierto de sangre.

-No deberían juzgar a estos niños por estar atados al pecado sin saberlo, púdrete en el infierno-saco su arma, para acabar con su vida, eso fue interrumpido por un dolor en su dedo menique izquierdo, unas líneas se habían impregnado en su piel, como si fuera una cicatriz profunda.

-Pueden verlos, los hilos azules-el joven se había sentado con una pequeña sonrisa, algo se veía, como una línea rara de color azul, uniendo de manera rara con los dedos índices de sus hermanos y aquellos niños, además de otras dos líneas que se perdían en diferentes caminos, pero destacaba esa verde opaco que conectaba a la muñeca derecha de ese joven.

-Tranquilos, yo soy como ustedes, entiendo lo que sufrieron, y no lo merecen, déjeme ayudarlos, después de todos, somos hermanos, unido por los pecados del demonio-no entendía nada, pero había algo en sus palabras que hacía que le creyera, más que al viejo, que a todos.

-´¿Quién eres?-pregunto la niña temerosa, abrazando al niño, quien parecía también intrigado, pero más calmado.

-Mhh…podrían llamarme como su hermano mayor, pero si no quieren, mi nombre es…-.

.

* * *

.  
-Concéntrate-la voz fría de Gaara saco a Fuu de sus pensamientos, estaban saltando por la zona, hacia muy poco de habían separado de esos magos legales, lo cual podría poner a la autoridad tras ellos, y para peor, Naruto volvió a cometer una estúpida decisión.

-Perdón, pero este bosque me trajo recuerdos de aquel día...por ahora concentrémonos en llegar a nuestro hermano idiota-Gaara no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente siguió en camino, hasta que una bala de energía interrumpió su camino, no tuvieron problema en esquivarlo, parece que cayeron en una emboscada.

-Mira bro, son unos niños perdidos, ¿porque no les damos un castigo por andar solitos en el bosque?-comento un cara de mono espantoso, junto a otro similar, aunque lucía más ridículo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, existe la posibilidad de que sean miembros de la alianza-respondió el otro.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo, les daremos una paliza al estilo mono-.

-¡Ya quedo eso claro!-

"Que par de raros" pensó Fuu con molestia, miro con el rabillo de ojo a Gaara, quien se mantenía calmado.

-No valen la pena, iré al objetivo, dejo a Naruto a tu cargo-ya lo veía venir, en muy pocas ocasiones se digna a pelear contra este tipo de gente, creo una nube de arena para irse con mayor rapidez.

-¡No tan rápido mocoso!-gritaron al unísono varios hombres, con espadas o armas hacia Gaara, cuando en un brillo morado, varios cuerpos fueron clavados contra los árboles, con estacas de cristal en sus puntos vitales.

-¿¡Qué fue eso?!-el shock de la muerte de sus camaradas le dio el tiempo a Gaara de irse de la zona.

-No deberían desperdicia su vida de esa forma, es un fastidio cuando es tan fácil-comento la chica con cierto fastidio, con dos dagas de cristal en ambas manos.

-¿¡No se supone que los magos de luz no matan?!-grito uno de los hombres horrorizado.

-¿Me ves cara de ser un mago legal?, que la edad no te confunda, tengo un sentido de acción más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos-un hombre trato de atacarla por detrás con una espada vieja, Fuu no se inmuto en lo absoluto, clavo la daga de su mano izquierda en la quijada del hombre, una muerte instantánea para él.

-Me preguntó, ¿cuantos de ustedes son de mente débil para que esto sea un trauma de por vida?-Gaara tenía razón, por sus rostros de horror, no valían la pena, pero debía conseguir información, camino fuera del charco de sangre que se había formado en sus pies.

-¡Yo me largo!-el grito de un cobarde movió a la manada, muchos tiraron sus armas y corriendo bosque adentro, los pocos que la atacaron, terminaron con un cristal atravesando su corazón, tal como en el pasado.

-Bro...-los líderes de Naked Mummy trataron de huir de ella, disparando al suelo para crear una cortina de polvo, lo cual fue inútil, pues una pared de cristal bloqueo su salida, para luego ser atrapado por ese cristal, dejando libre su cabeza, formado un capullo de roca.

-Contéstame algo-el hermano con los lentes negros observo con horror con una espada de cristal atravesaba a su hermano, que vómito sangre, manchando un poco su mejilla.

-¿Que busca Brain y su gremio con Nirvana, donde está su base?...tu respuesta definirá si el muere desangrado o cortado a la mitad-fueron las palabras frías que saliendo de los labios de Fuu, sin mostrar alguna emoción.

-¿Que...eres...?-.

-¡Ah!-.

-Yo aquí hago las preguntas, entenderás lo doloroso que será cuando te cortan el intestino, otro error tuyo, y seguirá su pulmón-hablaba mientras empujaba más la espada por el abdomen.

-¡Esta bien!, su base está en una cueva a las faldas de la cascada, a cinco kilómetros de aquí al oeste, no me dijeron su objetivo...-.

-...* **cough** *...-.

¡Es la verdad!, ¡te lo juro!-Fuu lo miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar, bueno, no esperaba satisfacer sus dudas con bandidos baratos.

- _Estilo del cristal_ : _petrificación_ -el cuerpo de su víctima fue cubierto de cristal, siendo una simple estatua con expresión de horror, Fuu dio la vuelta a su espada, rompiendo la estatua en pequeños pedazos, liberando al líder mono de su prisión.

-Largate, si no quieres morir-con lloriqueos, vio como el chango corrió en pánico, dejando sus lentes de sol en el suelo.

"Mierda...lo mejor será conseguir que alguien de Oración Seis venga conmigo la próxima vez para vengar a mi bro, sólo...eh-sintió que había pisado algo extraño, vio un círculo mágico amarillo expandirse sobre él.

 _ ***boom***_

"¿Enserio pensaban que dejaría escapar a una fuga de mierda?, será mejor buscar a Naruto, y evitar a esa alianza molesta" pensó la contenedora mirando el cielos, adornado por el fuego que energía detrás de ella, con las alas de su demonio, se alejó de la zona, quedando como evidencia los cuerpos muertos, reflejados por los lentes de sol, empezando a empañarse por la sangre.

.

* * *

.  
-¿...Jellal...?, ¿...no lo entiendo...?-por la mirada en shock de Wendy, sabía que algún tipo de relación deberían tener.

-Ese sujeto son malas noticias-hablo Happy molesto, al igual que sorprendido

-¿Lo conoces?-.

-El trato de matar a Erza, a mí, y a mucha gente más, fue el culpable de que el consejo mágico disparara el cañón de Etheranio, pero debería de ser historia-respondió el gato azul a la pregunta.

"No hay duda, es de la misma persona del cual teníamos rumores, un loco que logro manipular al consejo mágico para sus fines, lo mejor será escuchar en silencio su razón para regresarlo a la vida" pensó Naruto en su mente, aprovechando la falta de atención para mover sus manos.

-Este cuerpo sólo es una especie de cascarón de lo que fue, un fantasma, curarlo no será problema para ti, ¿verdad?-.

-Si no estás dispuestas a hacerlo-Brain sacó un cuchillo de su manga, apuntando al cuello de Jellal.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!...por favor-tomo unos segundos, pero Brain guardo el cuchillo, nunca trataría de matarlo, sólo era su forma de presionar más a Wendy, funcionando perfectamente.

-No lo hagas Wendy, es una mala persona-Happy volvió a tratar de razonar con ella, pero eso no iba a funcionar, no entendía por el calvario metal que sucedía en Wendy.

-Pero...tengo que pagar su sacrificio por mi...jamás creeré en los rumores que lo manchan de un monstruo...el es una buena persona-susurro la niña con pesadez en sus palabras.

-Debes creerme...él nos hizo mucho daño-hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que un grito resonó por la cueva.

-¡Wendy!-.

-Es Natsu-dijo Happy feliz de la llegada de su compañero.

-Racer, encargarte-en un segundo, se había desvanecido, tal vez lograría dar algunos minutos antes de la llegada de los magos de luz, además, con la ausencia de su aliado, podría moverse.

-Como comprenderás, no queda mucho tiempo, decide ahora, doncella del cielo-.

-¡No lo hagas Wendy!-Brain se hartó de la molestia de Happy, lanzando un disparo de energía que mando al gato volador contra la pared de forma violenta, bueno, tenía que admitir que lo hubiera hecho también.

-...-Wendy temblaba, no tenía más opción que apoyarla.

-Escucha Wendy, debes revivirlo-las repentina palabras de Naruto captaron la atención de Wendy, ignorando la sonrisa de Brain y los gritos de Happy-Es lo mejor, no quieres que muera, y debes mostrar tus respetos por el pasado que compartieron, tranquila, una vez salgamos de aquí, solucionaremos esto...de veras-Naruto sonrió confiado, Wendy mantuvo la mirada en el, como si hubiera entendiendo en ambas miradas, ella bajó la mirada, camino hasta el cuerpo de Jellal, y empezó a usar su magia, las grietas azules en su brazos empezaban a desaparecer, al minuto, había despertado, con seriedad, rompió sus cadenas y se incorporó, Wendy cayo de rodillas, Naruto se levantó y quedo a su lado, por el momento, ya no era una amenaza para Brain.

-Lo siento...lo lamento tanto-Naruto no tuvo más opción que abrazarla, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombro.

-Está bien, nadie te juzgara mal por lo que hiciste, relájate-tenerla tranquila era lo mejor por ahora, si lo que decía el hermano mayor de Nirvana era cierto, no podía dejarla en tal estado si se activa la magia.

-¡Wendy...-el grito de Natsu se ahogó cuando vio a Jellal de nuevo.

-¡Jovencita!, ¿¡en que estabas pensando cuando usaste tu magia?!, ¿¡y porque abrazas a ese niño?!-vaya, estos gatos parlantes son muy molestos, y algo le decía que tendría muchas peleas con esa gatita blanca.

-Esta inconsciente, gasto mucha magia en el-respondió Naruto calmado, tratando de no despertar a Wendy.

-¡Bastardo!-Natsu se lanzó con furia sobre Jellal, quien no tuvo problema en repeler a Natsu y Brain, camino lentamente a la salida hasta perderse en la lejanía, por lo menos mostraba ser neutral, recargo a la dragón Slayer de viento sobre su hombro para salir de la cueva, viendo como ese sujeto seguía dormido, seguro Gaara lo mataría.

-¿¡Dónde está?!, ahora estoy listo-.

-Te pateo el culo y se fue, así que deja de gritar-respondo Naruto con voz de fastidio mientras salía de la cueva.

-Te exigió que quites tus sucias manos de Wendy ahora-para evitar una pelea, dejo que Charle la sostuviera, mientras veía como Natsu salía hecho una furia por su derrota.

-Ahora que tenemos a Wendy, debemos llevarla con Erza-.

-Lo sé...y que...¿a dónde se fue ese enano rubio?-pregunto el peli rosado, en segundo se había evaporado.

-Olvídate de el por ahora, primero esta Erza-Happy y Charle salieron volando con sus respectivos compañeros, una vez lejos, Naruto salió de su escondite, detrás de una roca, no podía hacer un movimiento sin antes discutirlo.

-Vaya, te dieron una paliza-miro a su izquierda, y vio a Fuu con una sonrisa burlona.

-He recibido palizas peores, ¿qué hay de ti?, esas manchas de sangre son frescas-respondió de la misma manera, señalando la sangre en su blusa.

-Jugué siendo la policía mala y loca, sólo pude conseguir la localización de este lugar para rescatarte, pero parece que llegue tarde-.

-Jaja, no subestimes al gran Naruto-.

-Vale, vale, basta de tus aires de héroe, tenemos poco tiempo para decidir que vamos hacer con esta misión, será complicado seguir neutral con tanta pelea-comento Fuu, recargando su espalda contra la pared de roca.

-Mhh, por ahora será mejor "aliarnos" con los magos legales, son más fáciles de obtener su confianza a corto plazo-dijo Naruto, haciendo hincapié en la parte de aliarnos.

-Otra de tus estrategias de mentiras, como no se me ocurre nada, haré lo que dices-Fuu no tenía problema, era su manera de pedirle disculpas después de mandarlo a volar antes.

-Bien, hay un tipo de pelo azul que parece crucial para encontrar lo que buscamos de Nirvana, usa tu magia para encontrarlo y seguirlo, mantén una buena distancia, un ex-miembro del consejo mágico no debe ser tomado a la ligera-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-Yo seguiré con ese grupo de Fairy Tail, veré que puede obtener, además, tengo cierta curiosidad sobre esa chica-Fuu se guardo la joda para después, ya podría burlase después de el, ambos dieron un vistazo a la cueva, Gaara era listo, no los metería en problemas, sólo debían esperar a su movimiento.

-Vive a lo máximo-Naruto extendió su puño a su hermana, la cual respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Aprovecha cada segundo-dieron un paso atrás y saltaron a lados opuestos.

Naruto no tuvo problema en seguirlos, pues la gran muralla de hielo y los gritos del peli rosado los así más fácil de perseguir, hasta que llego a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, donde también estaban una rubia con buen cuerpo, un castaño con toda la pinta de un playboy, y una mujer acostada con poca ropa, visiblemente en dolor por lo que parecía un poderoso veneno.

-Hey, no la muevas de forma brusca-exclamo la rubia al ver como su amigo movía de forma brusca a Wendy para despertarla, la cual por lógica, se separó asustada de él.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo...-.

-Eso no importa ahora, Erza fue mordía por una serpiente venenosa, está sufriendo mucho, por favor ayudala-por primera vez, vio como dejo su actitud ruidosa y perdió de rodillas por su compañera, la niña vio a Erza, el veneno era muy potente para poner a Titania en tal estado.

-Necesitamos a Erza para tener posibilidades contra Oración Seis, sin ella estamos perdidos-.

-La necesitamos más que nunca, por favor-la rubia se unió a la súplica de rodillas, el otro sujeto se mantuvo sereno, al ver que dudaba, no tuvo más opción que darle un empujón, salto de la rama del árbol para quedar a su espalda, poniendo su mano en su cabello azul.

-¿Naruto...san?-.

-No hay tiempo para dudar, debes ayudarla ahora, confían en ti Wendy-.

-¡Lo intentaré...no, la voy a curar-ella se incorporó con mirada decidida, para alegría de los demás, se colocó al costado de la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-Disculpa, ¿eres el amigo de aquellos niños que atacaron antes?-pregunto el castaño con tono de desconfianza, aquí vamos.

-Si, son mis compañeros, soy Naruto, no necesitan saber mi apellido, venimos en una misión que se relaciona a Nirvana, podrían catalogarnos como magos nómadas, no estoy de humor para un interrogatorio, así que acabo con la presentación-hablo Naruto de manera tajante, de brazos cruzados.

-Son poca los casos de niños nómadas, pero parece que discutiremos eso después, soy Hibiki Laytis, parece que seremos aliados por unos momentos, un placer-.

-...Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail, encantada-Naruto asintió ante ambas otra presentaciones, aunque algo en el apellido de Lucy le resultaba conocido de alguna parte, el peli rosado lo ignoraba, más le interesaba el estado de Titania, al final el veneno se había desparecido de su cuerpo.

-¡Lo logro, dame esos cinco!-los magos de Fairy Tail celebraron, inclusos los gatos también parecían felices, Wendy volteo para chocarla con Naruto, pero sólo vio, en cámara lenta, dos flechas clavándoselo en la espalda y brazo izquierdo del rubio, uso su cuerpo para protegerla.

-...-Naruto movió sus labios, como si dijera algo molesto, su mano derecha se cubrió en magia gris, usando la inercia a su favor, contraataco.

- _Arte del Tifon: Corriente cortante_ -una gran ventisca arraso con un kilómetro del bosque en línea recta, dejando un paso de destrucción a su paso, mostrando dos cuerpos, con múltiples cortadas, Naruto reconoció el logo, lo que faltaba, empezó a caminar rumbo a ellos.

-Escuchen...no confíen en el...después de todo...fue criado por el demonio de viento..-hablaba cortadamente el hombre, con desesperación en su voz.

-¿Criado por...un demonio?-susurro Lucy, confundida, al igual que los demás.

-Deben...arrestarlo...este mocoso, son...-.

-A callar-Naruto desenterró la flecha de su brazo y la clavo a sangre fría a la nuca del hombre, se dejó llevar por el instinto, la sangre bajaba por su brazo, su chaleco naranja mostraban una línea recta de sangre, confirmo por el rabillo del ojo que el otro había muerto por caer de cabeza.

-Creo que explicare esa parte...digamos, que en sus términos, soy el demon slayer de viento, cuarta generación-hubo silencio, hasta que en un segundo, el mago gritón lo sostuvo del cuello de su camisa, visiblemente enojado.

-¿¡Por qué los mataste?!, ¡podías simplemente noquearlos!-le grito a centímetros de su cara.

-Sería innecesario, ¿después de tratar de matar a Wendy?, una vida en una celda de mierda no cambiara su mentalidad, así de fácil-respondió fríamente Naruto, manteniendo la mirada con la de Natsu, visiblemente cabreado.

-¡Son vidas humanas!-.

-¿Y?-harto, Natsu trato de golpearlo en el rostro, pero algo se sostuvo de su abdomen.

-¡Por favor paren de pelear!-era Wendy, todos estaban sorprendidos de su intervención, incluida ella.

-Tiene razón, pelear entre nosotros ahora sería inconveniente, es un tema serio, pero podemos dejarlo para cuando todo acabé, así que relájate Natsu-Hablo Hibiki, tratando de mantener la calma grupal, Naruto dio un golpe ligero en el brazo de Natsu para liberarse, manteniendo la mirada tensa entre ambos.

-Vale, pero te estaré vigilando enano-el rubio vio cómo se retiraba junto a su compañera, vio un brillo a su espalda, Wendy trataba de curar sus heridas, gentilmente agarro sus manos, bajándolas.

-No es necesario Wendy-chan, tengo la virtud de los Slayers de viento-susurro Naruto a la chica, la cual quedo confundida, tal vez tendría relación de porque sus heridas estaban casi cerradas cuando llego a curarlo.

-Hay que ir por Jellal, suelto, es un problema más para nosotros-dijo Natsu seriamente, tratando de ignorar a Naruto, sin saber que Erza había despertado hace unos momentos.

-¿¡Jellal está vivo?!, seguro se alió con Oración Seis-comento Lucy preocupada.

-Lo dudo, Jellal ataco tanto a Natsu como a Brain, lo más seguro es que tenga un objetivo diferente, pero relacionado con Nirvana-hablo el Uzumaki, moviendo su brazo herido, era como haber sido picado por una abeja.

-Podría haber fingido, como parte de su plan-.

-Imposible, no tendría una lógica si era un simple espectro antes de la magia de Wendy...además, yo sé cuando alguien miente o finge-después de responder a Charle, miro al suelo y susurro la última parte, siendo sólo escuchado por Wendy.

-En ese caso debemos concentramos en localizar Nirvana, seguro daremos con Jellal también...-fue interrumpido por una fuerte brisa de aire, del medio de la selva, un gran pilar blanco salió de la nada, cubierta con hilos negros.

-Ahí está, nos ahorró el trabajo de buscarlo, genial-río Naruto, recargando su nuca con ambas manos.

-Esto es malo, tenemos poco tiempo, si hay personas con espíritu puro, puedo corromperse y crea oscuridad-exclamo Hibiki, a punto de entrar en pánico.

"Magia capaz de cambiar la luz por oscuridad y oscuridad por luz...en verdad, este reino es demasiado inocente" pensó Naruto, viendo la columna de luz.

-¡Natsu, Erza!-grito Happy, los demás del grupo voltearon, ambos habían saliendo corriendo, pero en diferentes direcciones, sólo Titania iba rumbo a Nirvana.

-Lo que faltaba, separarse ahora es mala idea-hablo Lucy, mirando a donde se había Natsu, por su parte, Naruto pensaba en lo impulsubo que era, los rumores de Salamander eran falsas.

-Con los sentimientos negativos de Natsu, Nirvana puede llevarlo al lado oscuro, además-noto la mirada de Hibiki se posaba en el, comprensible.

-Calmate, esa cosa tiene un fallo en su magia que conozco, así que no me trasformare un psicópata asesino, pero hablar por él, no estaría tan seguro-ignoro a Lucy cuando pregunto por el fallo, su mirada se posó en Wendy, quien estaba de rodillas, con las manos en su cabeza susurrando cosas.

-Esto es mi culpa...no debí revivirlo...soy la culpable...no quiero...-.

" **Me** **gusta su nueva** **aura** " una voz en su cabeza hablo con gracia, Naruto mordió su lengua para evitar gritar, su existencia no debía ser revelada aquí, rápidamente se colocó detrás de ella, golpeándola suavemente su nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces delincuente juvenil?!-.

-Espera, excelente reacción Naruto, Nirvana también aprovecha los sentimientos de culpa que ella tiene, dejarla en ese estado podría ser peligroso-Hibiki asintió ante su acción, Charle miro aún molesta a Naruto, aun cuando fue para evitar un daño peor.

-Miren, Wendy está a punto de quedarse sin magia, agregando que su condición no lo mejor para acercarse a Nirvana, sería lo mejor que me la llevara a un lugar lejano para evitar una influencia de Nirvana, una vez calmada, podremos ayudarlos, no lo duden esta también es mi misión-comento Naruto seriamente, cargando a con cuidado, a Charle claramente no le agradaba la idea, por lo que automáticamente se unió al grupo.

-Creo que es la mejor estrategia, Natsu sólo nos escuchara a Happy y Lucy, un encuentro contigo sería un gran riesgo...espero no lamentarme de confiar en ti-Naruto sólo respondió con una débil sonrisa.

-Relájate, apoyemos mutuamente, yo ayudara a Wendy junto a la gatita mandona, de veras, si necesitan localizarme, estaremos en los acantilados de roca roja del sur-Naruto comenzó a saltar por las ramas, junto a Charle que reclamaba ser ella quien cargara a Wendy.

-Esos niños son raros, mira que saltar por los árboles como ardillas, tener poderes raros, y lo demás que no sabemos-dijo Happy mirando por donde se habían ido.

-Lo sé, pero...por alguna razón, sé que podemos confiar en él, he sentido esta sensación de seguridad antes-comento Lucy, con el puño apretado en su pecho, esperando que todo saliera bien.

-Lucy, cambiar a Natsu por un niño, me perturbas-.

-¡Cállate neko!, no me gusta ni Natsu ni Naruto, olvida mi ayuda con respecto a Charle-.

-Se acaba el tiempo y me estoy despertando, discutan mientras seguimos a Natsu-Hibiki dio una última mirada al rastro del ataque de Naruto, una marca de un remolino sobre un signo extraño de color gris, tanto ellos, como jóvenes con una frialdad increíble para asesinar, no debía dejarlo, debía hablar con Jura, o en su defecto, pedir la opinión de uno de los maestros.

.

* * *

.  
Gaara caminaba tranquilo rumbo a la estela de luz, seguro el iría a ese lugar, por fin sangre fina para disfrutar, no como la sangre sucia que había probado, de prueba, la docena de capullos de arena colgados en los árboles, chorreando sangre.

"Veamos cuál es su significado para tener una sangre fina" pensó con toda tranquilidad, ignorando Eve, miembro del grupo aliado, herido por su derrota contra el objetivo de Gaara, se mantiene escondido, en shock, por el espectáculo de sangre y órganos que había preciando, en verdad, ambos eran unos monstruos sedientos de dolor y sangre humana.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : **Si, desapareci un tiempo, aunque estuve intermitente desde mayo por asuntos de la Universidad, pero esa excusa ya esta muy usada aqui, bueno, pues tratare de volver a esto de escribir constantemente, empezando con esta historia que es de las cuales tengo mas ideas, espero les haya gustado, reviews y favoritos son mas que bienvenidos y agradecidos, nos leemos despues, esperemos que muy pronto.**

 **Extra: Si alguno de ustedes tambien lee mi otro fic cross "Mi nuevo camino en Fairy tail" es probable que el nuevo capitulo salga la semana del 10 de noviembre del 2017, ademas con un aviso importante, esten atentos.**

 **Contestando sus comentarios**

 **Carlos29:** _Si, tendria mas material con ellos, aunque esta un poco quemado, pero si el publico lo quiero, no veo porque no intenarlo._

 **Mangekyo rinnegan BB7:** _Deseo concedido, espero tu comentario amigo(a)!._

 **bladetri:** Gracias, espera los siguientes capitulos, habra mas interraciones entre los dos.

 **Aiko-Onee-Chama:** Gracias, aun con la Universidad encima, espero tener mas tiempo para continuarla :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: brisa de tormenta.** **  
**

.

El atardecer empezaba a caer en aquel bosque, apartado de toda civilización, pues en teoría, este era un territorio protegido por el reino, quienes sólo dejaban al gremio local, Cait Shelter, establecerse ahí, en la cima de una gran masa rocosa, se encontraban dos niños, junto a una peculiar gatita blanca con alas, vaya lugar.

-Tal vez, no debía unirme a la alianza-susurro Wendy, abrazando su rodillas, aún deprimida.

-Deja de castigarte tanto, no fue tu culpa-respondió Charle, sentada al lado de ella.

-Claro que lo es-.

-Estas jugando con fuego, si sigues así, Nirvana puede cambiar tu corazón-.

-...Hey...-hablo Naruto en voz baja, pero fue ignorado por la gatita blanca, concentrada en Wendy.

-Soy una cobarde, en lugar de quedarme con Lucy y los demás a luchar a su lado, escape a la primera oportunidad-.

-...Basta...-.

-Wendy, tú sabes muy bien al igual que yo, si nos hubiéramos quedado ahí, sólo seríamos un estorbo-.

-Ves, soy una...¡ah!-harto, Naruto golpe la cabeza de Wendy con un poco de fuerza.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces delincuente juvenil?!-grito Charle, plantándola cara al rubio.

-Perdón, pero estamos en medio de una situación delicada, y lo que menos necesito es a una chica deprimida, mientras su "amiga", lo único que hace es bajar aún más su confianza-contesto Naruto serio, sin despegar la mirada de Charle.

-¡Por favor, no peleen!-Wendy tuvo que separarlos, antes que sucediera algo peor.

-Lo siento, pero lo diré en mejores palabras y sin sonar como un amargado, Wendy, si en verdad quieres ayudarnos, ayudarte, deja de lamentarte por lo pasado, eso nadie lo puede cambiar, es ahora, cuando debes madurar, aceptar que la vida no es justa, y debemos luchar para cambiarla, así que no te preocupes, no estás sola, estoy contigo, ánimo-Naruto había empezado con seriedad, sólo para que su personalidad introvertida apareciera, acariciando en la zona del golpe, con una ligera sonrisa, ignorado la molestia de su compañera.

-Tienes razón...muchas gracias, Naruto-san-agradeció Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose para mirar el sol, Naruto recargo su espalda en la pared de roca, con las menos en sus bolsillos.

-Dejando de lado lo que el enano dijo...¿porque jamás me mencionaste que conociste a ese tal Jellal?-bueno, no podía quejarse, esa era una muy buena pregunta.

-No es nada personal, sólo que nunca salió el tema, verán...-Wendy empezó a relatar su historia con Jellal, desde como camino devastada por el abandono de su dragón, encontrándose con Jellal, hasta en como el la dejo en su actual gremio por su seguridad.

-Desde entonces no lo había visto, sólo escuche malos rumores que lo tachaban como alguien malvado, pero yo confió en él, sólo esta confundido-finalizo con una sonrisa, como si en el atardecer, recordara todo.

-Ojalá tengas razón-comento Naruto, en cierta forma, podía entender el pasado de Wendy con el suyo, claro, el de ella era más feliz.

-Naruto-san...¿tus heridas están bien?-pregunto la doncella del cielo, un poco preocupada, pues volvió a notar las manchas de sangre en el chaleco de Naruto.

-Tranquila, sólo fue como un piquete, mira-levantó un poco su camisa, mostrando ambas heridas, completamente cicatrizadas, lo que preocupó a la chica, fue que había muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

"Creo que fue mala idea" pensó al ver que sólo la había preocupado más.

-Aun no entendiendo como alguien desde la misma edad de Wendy sea tan...violento-.

-El mundo es inmenso, hay toda clase de personas haya afuera, con acciones que consideraríamos imposibles, lógicamente, estando en Fiore, normal que piensen así-dijo Naruto, sacando un kunai de su bolsillo.

-¿Que tiene que ver Fiore con como terminaste siendo un asesino?-.

-¡Charle!-.

-Está bien, no hay un mejor definición para mí...tienen suerte de pertenecer a un lugar donde su gobierno es estable, incluso los "malvados" son muy inocentes, nunca llevan nada al límite, por eso la muerte y la sangre son temas delicados para ustedes-por la forma en que decía las palabras, ellas pensaban en su pasado, estaba plagado de momentos donde la sangre abundaban.

-Naruto-san...yo sé que no eres una mala persona, sólo tratas de sobrevivir, y sólo llegas a esos extremos cuando es la única opción-.

-...Si...-tal vez no disimuló bien su mentira por el tono de vez, vaya que estaba equivocada, se negó a contar su pasado, ignorando el malestar de la gatita, aunque Wendy pareció entender, era algo que a Naruto no le gustaba hablar, se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que notaron como súbitamente, la luz de nirvana cambiaba a blanco.

-Cambio de color-.

-Algo debió de haber pasado-Naruto sabía que no era algo importante, de hecho, era la señal de que surgiría.

"Siempre en primera fila, ¿eh Fuu?" pensó el demonio con burla, vaya que su hermana sabía cuándo las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

-Será mejor investigar-.

-Claro que no niña, es muy peligroso, deja que ellos se encarguen-.

-¡Ya no huiré!-en un acto de rebeldía pura, Wendy tomo la muñeca de Naruto y salto con él al vacío, tomando por sorpresa al chico, pero de inmediato, sabía cuál era su objetivo, Charle la agarro de su espalda en pleno vuelo, sosteniéndole del brazo. rumbo a la torre de luz.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, sólo iremos a dar soporté-Wendy sonrió, mientras Naruto estaba ansioso, ya quería estirar los músculos.

 **Momentos antes.**

-¡Jellal!-el grito de Erza hizo que el hombre se volteará desconcertado de escuchar a alguien hablarle, sin importar que tenía a escasos metros una gran torre de magia.

-¿quién eres?...¿quién soy yo?-se preguntó Jellal, tomándose de los pelos, clara señal de desesperación.

-Oh Jellal-.

-Al menos dime, ¿quién es Erza?, ¿por qué sólo recuerdo ese nombre?-.

-Debe estar de broma, ¿ahora no recuerda nada?-escondido detrás de una roca, Cobra veía la escena sorprendido, tampoco pudo sentir cuando Titania, quien debía estar muerta por su veneno, había llegado ahí, tampoco sabía de la otra persona observando todo, escondidas a unos tres metros a su derecha.

"¿Podría ser algún efecto secundario de alguna magia?" pregunto Fuu, igual de confundida, sólo quedaba esperar, ver si la conversación daba sus respuestas, Titania camino firmemente hacia él, aun cuando fue atacada por el miedo que aquel hombre tenía.

-Será mejor que vengas a mí, soy la persona que estás buscando, soy Erza, y tú eres Jellal, hubo un tiempo lejano donde éramos amigos muy cercanos-.

-¿Lo fuimos?-susurro Jellal, impresionado por las revelaciones de su vida.

-Si, eso fue antes que perdieras la cordura, lastimando a mis amigos por tus propósitos, destruir el consejo mágico y...asesinando a Simón-.

"Se está dejando llevar por su emociones" pensó Fuu, pues no era una manera adecuada de tratar a alguien con pérdida de memoria, existía el riesgo de que se quebrara mentalmente.

-¡Si te atreves a olvidar tus pecados, usare mi espada para atravesar tu corazón, ahora ven a mí!-Grito Erza con furia, Jellal estaba siendo afectado por sus actos que no podía recordar, susurrando porque había hecho tales actos, llego al punto de empezar a llorar.

"Bueno, al menos eso fue entretenido" pensó Fuu, viendo que ya era hora de salir del escondite, de todas formas, iba a ser encontrada.

-Si perdiste tu memoria, eso explicaría porque no puedo escucharte, pero ahora, tengo muchas preguntas que quiero que me aclares-Cobra salió de su escondite, encarando ambos, bastante molesto.

-Una de ellas sería, ¿cómo rompiste el sello de Nirvana?, ¿además de dar con su ubicación tan fácilmente?-pregunto Fuu, sentada con los piernas cruzadas, viendo a Jellal con curiosidad.

-¿¡Tú eres...!?-.

-Uno de los niños de antes-entre Cobra y Erza terminaron la oración, sin entender como aquella niña había llegado ahí sin ser vista, por otra parte, Jellal sólo se dispuso a responder.

-Mientras estaba inconsciente, escuche una voz, que decía que necesitaba a nirvana, y cuando desperté, ya sabía todo sobre su magia, que tan poderosa y peligrosa es, por lo que rompí el sello, para después destruirlo-esto asombro a los demás, ¿destruir Nirvana?.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?-pregunto Erza.

-Inserte un círculo mágico de autodestrucción, no falta para que se activé, y desaparezca-al terminar, unas líneas moradas empezaron a expandirse por el pilar de magia, conectado con un gran círculo mágico.

-Maldita sea, si no logro desactivar esto, todo nuestro progreso se perderá-Cobra trato de usar sus conocimientos para desactivar el círculo, pero la magia lo rechazaba.

"Debo pensar en algo rápido, podría torturarlo para que me diga como desactivar esa cosa, pero en su estado mental actual, y Titania cerca, sería una mala idea, rayos, no puedo dejar que la misión fracase" Fuu se mordió ligeramente si dedo anular, el dolor la mantendría calmada, ignorando todo ese discurso de pena y amor de Jellal, no fue hasta que un círculo mágico apareció en el pecho de Jellal, que dejo de pensar, debían estar de broma.

-No me digan que va a cometer suicidio, va a desaparecer con esa nirvana-sus palabras fueron ignoradas, pues tanto Erza como Cobra se habían percatado, fue entonces que él se lanzó al pilar.

-Adiós Erza, permite que mi muerte se lleve todo tu dolor y sufrimiento, él lo menos que puedo hacer para enmendar mis culpas, hasta siempre, Erza-.

-¡Jellal, no lo hagas!-Fuu volvió a ignorarlos, después de todo, si su instinto no le mentía, todo iba a salir bien, y al parecer estuvo en lo correcto pues Brain había llegado.

-¿Que significa tanta estupidez?-pregunto el líder de Oración Seis, con molestia.

-Como verá, Jellal coloco un círculo mágico de auto-destrucción en Nirvana, y el bastardo no quiere decir como revertirlo-explico Cobra con calma, resultando en la risa de Brain.

-Por favor, no me llaman Brain por nada, ese apodo lo obtuve en el consejo mágico, cuando trabaja en la creación de cientos de hechizo, incluyendo los cuales buscan destruir, de hecho, yo fui quien le enseño a Jellal esos hechizos, y debo decir que era un genio-.

-¿¡Qué?!-Erza no lo podía creer, ellos se conocían de antes.

-Ya veo, esto es sólo un juego de niños-Brain movió su mirada a Fuu, quien estaba relajada, recargando su espalda contra una piedra.

-Tranquilo anciano, para cumplir con misión, necesitamos que Nirvana despierte, así que no te molestare, adelante-dijo la chica con tranquilidad, esto no paso por alto en Erza, ¿esos niños tenían una misión relacionada con nirvana?.

-Bien, mientras nuestras metas no choquen, podremos coexistir, sin mencionar que estoy integrado en ustedes-Fuu no respondió, Brain invoco el hechizo para despertar a Nirvana, riendo como un puto loco, una gran luz los cubrió a todos, no debía de temer, confiaba en que la información de su hermano mayor era correcto, le tomo un minuto acomodarse a la luz, ahora estaba en un precipicio, en lo que parecía un pueblo abandonado, levantado por unas extrañas patas, parecía que estaba sobre una araña.

-¡Aguanta!-vio que enfrente, Titania se sostenía del borde para evitar caer, con Jellal aferrado a su otra mano, podría matarlos con un pisotón en la mano, pero sabía que por más atractiva que sonaba asesinar con la gravedad, ellos no morían, así que mejor ser aliados por ahora.

-Denme la mano-dijo Fuu, levantó a Erza con fuerza hasta que estuviera en tierra firme, lo mismo hicieron con Jellal.

-Gracias-agradeció Jellal.

-Ni lo menciones-respondió la demonio de cristal tajante, desviando la mirada.

-¿Cuál es la misión de tu equipo?, ¿quiénes son?-mierda, sabía que ahora iban a interrogarla, tal vez hacer el intento de matarlos no era tan mala idea.

-Sólo venimos por unas reliquias que hay en este pueblo, sólo cuando la ciudad emergiera al liberar el sello, podríamos buscarlo y luego revenderlos en el mercado-contesto sin hacer contacto visual, bueno, en parte era cierto.

-¿Sabías que Nirvana era una ciudad?-.

-Deberían informarse antes de aceptar una misión, está en los libros de historia-sintieron un ligero movimiento de la tierra, no era un terremoto, la maldita sea estaban moviendo.

-Fue un placer, pero debo irme-Fuu tiro una bomba de humo al suelo, aunque Erza reacciono rápido, ella había escapado, aún tenía muchas preguntas, por ahora, debía concentrarse en su amigo de la infancia.

"Ahora sólo debo esperar encontrar una parte sin conflicto para empezar a saquear...¿ese no es Naruto volando gracias a una gatita blanca?, que pena me das" Fuu salto al borde de una de las casas, a un costado donde Naruto había aterrizado con aquella niña con su mascota.

-Lo lamento, debió ser duro cargar con nosotros dos-.

-Importante es que seguimos vivos, por poco, pero ahora que estamos aquí, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora Wendy?-como si fuera instinto, Wendy miro a Naruto, quien se mantenía en silencio, viendo cada detalle de esta porción de pueblo.

"Literalmente sólo han pasado unas horas juntos, y aquella niña parece que creo una dependencia en Naruto, será un lío cuando tengamos que irnos" pensó la peliverde, no sabía si lo hacía apropósito.

-¿Así que es Jellal a quien buscas?-.

-...Bueno...yo...-.

-No afecta que lo digas Wendy-chan, quieres volver a ver a Jellal después de mucho tiempo, es normal, claro que tendrá que esperar un poco para detener a esta araña gigante, de veras-hablo Naruto al lado de ella, con una ligera sonrisa de confianza, la pequeña asesina lo veía con cara de que le había leído la mente, rápidamente correspondió la sonrisa.

"No me jodas, por todos los dioses que no ocurra" Fuu se había percatado de aquel pequeño color rosa que invadía a las mejillas de Wendy, Naruto era muy denso para notarlo, mientras que aquella gusta ponía una cara de shock, como si hubiera visto el asesinato de alguien.

-Deja esa cara, me das cosa-.

-¿Sucede algo Charle?-Charle ignoro a ambos niños, caminando lentamente al borde, divisando a lo lejos, claro, si esto va al oeste, aplastara a Cait Shelter, si tiene suerte de que no usen el cañón.

-Esto será un problema-.

-Si quieres ser su héroe, tenderás que moverte-Fuu salto para quedar en frente ellos, ya era suficiente de escuchar a escondidas.  
-Fuu, ¿otra vez espiándome?-dijo el Uzumaki cansado.

-Claro, alguien debe cuidar a mi estúpido hermano-sonrió con gracia, viendo como molestaba a Naruto.

-Eh...creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, es gusto conocerte-.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad, llame Fuu, gracias por cuidar del enano-.

-¡Oye!-Fuu se empezó a reír mientras ignoraba la rabieta de Naruto, Wendy miraba integrada, ¿esta es la relación que tienen los hermanos?.

-Si tienen momento para hacerse el tonto, deberían usarlo para detener esa cosa-.

-Relájate, estar todo tenso no servirá de nada, por cierto, ¿has visto a Gaara?-pregunto Naruto a Fuu, quien asintió.

-Si, lo vi caminando con venía para acá, por lo que senti, está a punto de ponerse a jugar-respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿A jugar?-.

-Créeme Wendy, estas mejor sin saberlo-comento Fuu, de brazos cruzados, miro arriba, un par de sombras chocaban entre sí, eran Natsu y Cobra, peleando con la ayuda de sus animales.

-¿Una pelea aérea?, no puedo evitar unirme, Naruto, te encargo el marcaje-este sólo asintió, de la espalda baja de Fuu, saliendo dos alas, volando rápidamente, dejando a las miembros de Cait Shelter con la boca abierta.

-Cierren la boca que entra el polvo, vamos, debemos buscar a sus aliados-dijo Naruto con la mayor tranquilidad mundo, caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¿¡Qué demonios son ustedes?!-grito Charle, primero el instinto asesino de Naruto, ahora su hermana Fuu podía sacar alas de su espaldas.

-Acabas de contestar la pregunta, tonta-sonrió Naruto mientras sacaba la lengua con gracia, Wendy se quedó en silencio.

"Increíble, son geniales" pensó mientras sonreía por la doncella de cielo, con la misma edad, demostraban ser capaces para grandes cosas, corrió para alcanzar a Naruto y caminar a su lado.

Fuu aprovecho una caída libre que Natsu y Happy tenían para rematarlos con una patada en el cráneo de ambos, el impacto género una ligera cortina de humo, el gatito azul estaba inconsciente, mientras el miembro de Fairy Tail se notaba molesto, pero incapaz de hablar por el mareo.

-Aquí los relevo, disfruten el descanso-Natsu alzo su puño en señal de enojo, para luego reprimirse para evitar vomitar, Fuu aprovecho la pequeña cortina de humo para ir a por Cobra, quien apenas pudo esquivar su daga, sólo pudo hacer una cortada en su mejilla derecha.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionando, es raro ver niñas volando con alas en sus espaldas-comento Cobra de forma confiada, estando a unos metros de ella.

-Lo mismo digo de viejos como tú, capaces de leer la mente, o predecir los movimientos, pero sabes...-Fuu lanzo tres dagas, dos rumbos a Cobra, que pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, segundos después una daga rozó su cuello, por su mirada, debía estar sorprendido.

-Debes estar más despierto, como dijiste antes, no puedes leerme-hablo de forma diferente, ahora su voz era fría como hielo, atrapo la daga con su mano libre, colocándolo frente a su boca.

-Mocosa creída, ¿cómo puede ser posible?, ¿qué eres?-Cobra está molesto, jamás había conocido gente a quienes no pudiera leer, y de la nada, llegaban tres niñatos a joder todo.

-¿Yo?-con lentitud, lamió la sangre que se encontraba en la daga, su mirada era sombría, no había nada de brillo en sus ojos, solos dos puntos naranjas opaco, mirándole con locura-nadie importante, sólo un demonio que quiere jugar-.

* * *

Sangre, el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, aquel líquido rojo salía del el cuerpo de Hoteye, quien yacía muerte en un pequeño cráter, con copos de arenas a su alrededor, algunos de color carmesí, los cuales reflejaban a dos figuras, Gaara y Midnight, quienes se miraban sin expresión alguna en sus caras, sabían que era entre ellos dos, por lo que Hoteye debía salir de la ecuación.

-Por fin, un rival interesante, y con aura asesina-.

-...-.

-Veo que no eres callado, bien, el próximo sonido, será el último suspiro de alguno de nostros-Midnight empezó a ser envuelto en magia, mientras Gaara sacaba la arena de su calabaza, tres entraron en este camino, y sólo uno saldría con el corazón latiendo, dejando atrás el cadáver destruido de su rival, era hora que la máscara fuera puesta, y disfrutarán del mayor placer de un Demon Slayer, el asesinar a sangre fría.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Bueno, una actualizacion rapida, ahora que estoy de vacaciones de la U, podre concentrarme en por lo menos, actualizar todos mis fic actuales, empezando por este, el cual es el que tengo mas inspiracion e ideas, entraremos en accion en el proximo capitulo con las peleas de Fuu vs Cobra y Gaara vs Midnight, ademas del despertar de Zero, en fin, gracias por leer, agradezco comentarios, mucho, igual favoritos o followers, se despide kuna, hasta otra.**

.

 ** _Contestando comentarios del capitulo pasado:_**

 **genjuki:** _Gracias, espero te haya gustado este de igual manera :)._

 **selkova:** _Si lo habia pensado, pero primero queria presentarlos como son en este arco, pero no te preocupes, una vez termine con Oracion Seis, me enfocare en su pasado y el porque de como son, espero asi resolver esas dudas que tienes, gracias por apoyar la idea._

 **Misaki Hyuuga:** _Aprecio mucho que apoyes esta idea, espero tengas buen internet en casa para leerlo comodamente, espero te guste este capitulo de igual manera._

 **Joker-san:** _Y la volvi a actualizar, jaja, un saludo amig_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: A nuestra manera**

-¡Fu! ¡Ya es hora de la comida!-

-¡Voy!-en realidad no le importaba tanto la comida, lo más seguro era que comerían pan otra vez, con un poco de lo robado ayer en el pueblo.

La pequeña niña estaba totalmente centrada en ver aquel caparazón, colgado en una de las ramas del pequeño árbol, maravilla por presenciar la evolución de un insecto.

Aún no comprendía como había terminado en este lugar, pero no le desagradaba, ahora tenía hermanos en quienes confiar, una hermana mayor siempre atenta a sus necesidades, y aunque el viejo era un amargado de primera, lo respetaba por muchas cosas. Sin embargo, lo que más le fascinaba del día a día, era escaparse al bosque con el libro que el viejo le regalo, y admirar a sus amados insectos.

Este lugar tenía una magnífica variedad, especies jamás vistas por ella en su antiguo hogar, un espectáculo visual único para la pequeña Fu, quien siempre se identificó con estos animales. Hábiles, rápidos, capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta, sabiendo que son el primer escalón de la cadena alimenticia, luchado por ver un día más, como ella.

El caparazón se empezó a abrir poco a poco, ante la mirada brillosa de aquellos ojos naranja, que no perdía detalle de absolutamente nada. Una mariposa de alas violeta intenso salió del cascarón, tomando sus segundo antes de salir volando al cielo, ante la sonrisa de Fu.

-Una mariposa de fuego violeta, jamás había visto una más que en libros, tengo tanta suerte, la mayoría nacen sólo en Bosco-la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, todo mientras escribía en su libreta su experiencia, aunque una gota roja mancho la parte inferior de la hoja.

-Rayos, pensé que se había secado, me bañare antes de que el viejo me la bronca otra vez-Fu cerro su libreta, dejando que el viento moviera su cabello, en verdad amaba la naturaleza.

"Gracias por otro día maravilloso" hablo al aire, pues sabía que aquella señora no le podía contestar, ¿era le gustaba pisar a sus amigos? Pues que disfrute de estar en el otro lado, demonios, lo malo de vestir de blanco era que la sangre destacaba más.

* * *

En la oscura noche, aquel cielo estrellado, se disputaba una lucha aérea, enfrente de la ciudadela andante. Aunque se veía que la chica se divertía más, ignorando los múltiples rasguños que su oponente le causaba, era como si fuese inmune al dolor.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien como tú-hablo Cobra, quien parecía estar muy complacido de enfrentarla.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero creídos como tu sobran-contesto Fu, jugando con su daga de cristal, aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

-Bueno niña, será mejor que nos apresuremos, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer-Cobra extendió su mano izquierda, mostrando como se transformaba una garra de dragón con escamas rojas.

-¿Así que eres un dragón slayer? Vaya as bajo la manga me tenías oculto-Fu voló hacia arriba, para luego dejar que la gravedad le diera más momento, lanzo varias dagas, para luego atacar con la daga de su mano derecha, siendo bloqueada por la garra de Cobra. Su compañera serpiente logro golpearla con su cola, a la vez que repele las demás dagas. Alejó a Fu, quien tenía una cortada en el hombro que emanaba un humo oscuro.

-Si bien no puedo leerte, tus ataques son muy básicos, en esta forma no puedes vencerme, tiembla ante el poder del dragón slayer de veneno-afirmo el miembro de oración seis, totalmente confiando.

-Ya veo, con que este humo representa veneno, tiene sentido, mi hombro esta algo entumido-Fu movía su hombro, con una expresión que no mostraba la más mínima preocupación.

-Enserio eres una—por el rabillo del ojo, noto como una daga de cristal pasaba a centímetros de su cuello, pero esta era diferente, tenía un color más brillante.

-Compresión- al momento que Fu chasqueo los dedos, la daga creo una gran explosión -mis movimientos podrán ser básicos, aun así, sigues sin prestar atención a las demás dagas, moviéndose de manera aleatoria-

Cuando el humo empezó a desvanecer, vio que la serpiente había protegido a Cobra con su cuerpo, formando una especie de capullo. Al revelarse, Cobra ahora estaba totalmente furioso, lo había logrado.

-Maldita perra, ¡nadie lástima a Cubelius de esa manera!-

-Oh, perdón, no sabía que la serpiente era tu novia ¿aunque sabes que la zoofilia está mal visto?-la burla de Fu le molesto más a Cobra, aunque su expresión cambio, estaba escuchando algo, lo leía.

La joven morena noto como Cobra se movía de manera súbita, notando que era por una llamarada, que igual venía hacia ella, apenas logro moverse, aunque término ligeramente quemada en su pie izquierdo.

-Shh...quema, y era calzado nuevo-se quejó con voz baja, mirando su zapato quemado. Al regresar la mirada, vio al peli rosado atacando a lo bruto a Cobra, volando con un gato azul con gato, tanto tiempo en este mundo y todavía le daba sorpresas.

El instinto asesino del inicio se había desvanecido, por lo que opto en quedarse en las alturas y ser espectadora del espectáculo. Contemplando peleas sin sentido entre el gato y su amo, de cómo atacar, echarle la culpa al otro, entre más mierda, le recordaba un poco a Naruto en los primeros meses que estuvieron juntos.

-Al menos espero que al cabeza de ramen no se le haya olvidado marcar los sitios-

-¡Tú eres la chica mosca!-el súbito grito en su oreja la saco de sus pensamientos, sólo para tener enfrente aún molesto mago de fuego.

-Si, ¿qué tal va?-pregunto Fu con una sonrisa falsa.

-Niña tonta, aquella patada me dolió-le grito el peli rosado casi en la cara, vaya que el aliento le apestaba a azufre.

-Aye, eso no fue nada amable-añadio el gatito azul-

-Perdóneme par de sensibles, quería tener una pelea con el amante de las serpientes a solas, y ustedes estorbaban-Fu se alejó un poco, en verdad que este era muy ruidoso.

El mago de Fairy Tail y su mascota continuaron recriminando lo que había hecho, tanto que ignoraron a Cobra por completo, grave error.

- _¡Rugido del dragón de veneno!_ -un humo oscuro cubrió a los tres, aunque no había causado ningún daño físico, Natsu y Happy se sentía mareados, mientras Fuu no mostraba emoción alguna, pero igual cayeron al suelo.

-¡Este tu fin Salamander!-Cobra opto por primero darle el golpe de gracia a Natsu, había algo en el que Cobra simplemente no soportaba de él. Ante la impotencia, Natsu grito con todas sus fuerzas, asemejando a un rugido de un dragón, que, por fortuna, daño el punto débil de Cobra, sus oídos súper sensibles.

Natsu quedo tendido en el suelo, presa del mareo y el veneno, indefenso ante Cobra, quien de mantenía de pie a duras penas.

-Esto se acabó-susurro Cobra, con su puño cubierto de magia de veneno. Pero luego desapareció, ante el horror de él y de Natsu, vio una espada de cristal atravesando su estómago.

-Si, esto se acabó-susurro Fu, por detrás, totalmente sería.

-¿Como...no estas afectada...por mi...veneno?-Cobra apenas pudo formular la pregunta. Fu sonrió ligeramente.

Cuando se trata de insectos, somos más fuertes e inmunes a cualquier tipo de veneno, esta vez, el cazador resulto ser cazado por la presa-retiró la espada, dejando que el cuerpo de Cobra cayera delante de Natsu, quien estaba sin palabras.

-Antes de que armes un escándalo, me asegure de no atravesar un punto vital, sólo de esta forma dejara de ser un fastidio-Fu no tenía problema en atravesarle la nuca a Cobra para matarlo, pero tenía que ser precavida, asesinar frente a un mago de la luz sería una mala idea, la situación ya estaba bastante complicada para empeorarlo.

-Gracias por rematarlo, me ahorraste usar mi magia en ese inútil-caminando hacia ellos, apareció Brain, sonriendo con maldad.

-...Brain...-

-A callar Cobra, ya no me eres de utilidad-con un disparo de magia, mando al Cobra contra una pared, terminando por quedar inconsciente. Este acto molesto más a Natsu, reclamando por qué atacar a su amigo, al punto que Brain y Fu le encontraba molesto, al menos en algo estaban de acuerdo.

-Ignoremos a la larva, si no mal recuerdo, tenías asuntos pendientes conmigo mocosa-

-Si, estas muy diferente desde la última vez que tuve la mala fortuna de verte, pero eso no importa, nada me dará más placer que romperte la cara-Fu concentraba su magia alrededor de su cuerpo, se cortó la palma de su mano derecha, dejando que la daga absorbiera su sangre, cambio el color del cristal a un rojo carmesí.

-Oh...asumo que tal acción tuya es para realizar un técnica llamativa, veamos si puedes refrescar mi memoria, larva-el bastón de Brain empezó a acumular magia, listo para atacar. Algo que llamaba la atención del líder del gremio oscuro, era que las pupilas de la joven maga empezaban a adoptar un color más amarillo, desde el principio supo que no era alguien normal.

-Hora de extraerte el cerebro de raíz-Fu esquivo con facilidad el disparo de Brain, lista para enterrarle la daga en el costado, sin embargo, la tierra se levantó entre ellos, obligando a Fu usar su impulso en la pared, dando un buen salto hacia atrás, volviendo a volar.

-Alto ahí-genial, el hombre calvo y los amigos de la lagartija molesta habían llegado a interrumpir.

-Tch...malditos aguafiestas-pensó para sí misma la maga de cristal, aprovechando estar en el aire, busco a Naruto, y ahí estaba, a siete calles de donde estaban.

Mientras corría al lugar donde los vieron caer, Naruto se percató que Fuu estaba de regreso en su elemento, asegurándose que Wendy y su mascota estuvieran con la vista en el camino, levantó la mano, con la señal del número cuatro. Al ver como su hermana tomaba rumbo a la primera marca, dejando hojas de olor fuerte como marca, debían aprovechar el olfato especial que tenía Fu.

-Espero que todos estén bien-hablo Wendy, siendo regañada por la gata mandona, de que no se preocupara. Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, si bien quería pelear, primero era la misión, debían cumplirle a su hermano mayor.

Al avanzar, vieron como dos magias chocaban, lo que interpretaba una pelea, una era de Brain, la otra debía ser de uno de los magos de luz, pero al cabo de unos minutos, estos cesaron.

-¡Chicos! ¿¡Están bien?!-la preocupación de Wendy cambio a una de asombro, en el suelo estaba Brain, derrotado, el malvado que causo tanto dolor, se había acabado.

-Si, todo se terminó, Wendy-le hablo Jura, aliviado de vencer al líder.

-Ayuda...-trato de hablar Natsu, antes de tener que tragar el vómito.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Naruto, señalando al mago de Fairy Tail.

-Natsu se marea cuando está en algún tipo transporte, pero gracias a Jura, Nirvana se detendrá, aunque no esperaba que un mago santo fuera tan fuerte-Naruto casi cede a la tentación de sacar un cuchillo y enterrarlo en algún ojo de Brain, pero ahora que sabía que el calvo era uno de los diez magos santos, sabía que no podía. Indirectamente, pero la rubia le había salvado de meterse en más problemas.

-Con Brain derrotado, esta cosa debe dejar de moverse en cualquier momento-comento Gray, a lo que Wendy asintió, casi al borde de las lágrimas, feliz.

-Siento arruinar la celebración, pero esta cosa se sigue moviendo-

-¿Como esta tan seguro, jovencito?-pregunto Jura, afortunadamente, la gatita blanca contesto en su lugar.

-El delincuente tiene razón, Natsu sigue mareado, si esta ciudad se mueve con la magia de Brain, se debió detener en el momento que fue derrotado-un temblor súbito sucedió, mostrando que efectivamente, Nirvana se seguía moviendo.

-Eres...la última esperanza...Midnight...no pierdas-susurro Brain, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Midnight? ¿se refiere al sujeto que le encanta estar dormido?-

-Si, Hoteye se está encargó de él, pero su falta de respuesta me está preocupando-Wendy entendió que esto no se había acabado, aún quedaba gente mala por derrotar. Al voltear atrás, vio a Naruto con la vista baja, temblando.

-¿Naruto?-antes de que Wendy pudiera tocare el hombro, Naruto empezó a dejar que la risa saliera de su boca, una risa sínica, y en un parpadeo, el joven demonio tenía su pie sobre el rostro de Brain.

-Si ese es el caso, deberías de resignarte, su destino fue sellado en el momento que mi hermano se fijó en el-la sonrisa burlona de Naruto tomo por sorpresa a Wendy, era como verlo cuando asesino a esas personas, unos ojos sin compasión por la vida.

-Cuando dices hermano, ¿te refieres al chico que manipulaba la arena?-pregunto Lucy, quien también se mostraba sorprendida por el súbito cambio de actitud de Naruto.

-Si, el mismo Gaara, lo dejare claro de una vez, si se encuentran, identificar su cadáver será misión imposible-la fuerza en su pie aumentaba, causando que Brain empezara quejarse del dolor, algo que gustaba de observar.

-Por favor, Naruto ¡es suficiente!-volteo a ver a Wendy, suplicando que se detuviera, de esta forma no podía disfrutar del dolor de ese hijo de perra. La joven dragón slayer noto como los ojos azules de Naruto, empezaban a marcharse de un rojo oscuro.

-Todavía no terminamos-Naruto quitó el pie, mirando al grupo, esas miradas, miedo, desconfianza, las emociones que siempre conoció desde que tenía uso de memoria. Después unos momentos, se dio la vuelta, empezando a alejarse.

-Naruto-

-Lo siento Wendy-chan, pero debo ayudar a mis hermanos con nuestra misión, además, ya tienes ayuda extra, no me necesitas más, suerte-Naruto salto al techo de una casa, y empezó a alejarse de grupo de magos legales. Jura puso su mano en el cabello de Wendy, quien se mostraba triste por la partida de Naruto.

-Tranquila, una vez términos con Nirvana, me encargare de darles a esos jóvenes una buena plática-las palabras del mago santo no la tranquilizaron mucho, la mente de Wendy no paraba de comparar las actitudes del chico rubio. Charle volvió a tomar la palabra

-Por más que quiera mantener un ojo a esos niños y su misión, debemos ir a la torre de control, tal vez haya algo para ayudarnos a detener esta cosa. Vamos, tenemos el tiempo encima-todo el grupo comprendió la situación actual, por lo que de inmediato empezaron a caminar rumbo a la torre. Wendy no dudaba en voltear en algunas ocasiones, angustiada por los planes que tenían Naruto y sus amigos, le preocupaba mucho, no obstante, la seguridad de Cait Shelter era prioridad.

Naruto regreso por donde vino, tenía que asegurarse de que nadie le siguiera, aún con todo el desastre que era la situación actual para los gremios legales, no era tan estúpido para saber que tenían ya las sospechas encima, más con todo este ridículo tabú del asesinato. Por otra parte, cierta parte suya quería ver a Wendy a salvo, era el tipo de maga que no duraría cinco minutos viva por su cuenta, más aún con una gata parlanchina que le encanta escucharse hablar, hasta cierta lástima le provocaba que pensara de forma tan inocente, humanos así terminan con la garganta abierta.

Al llegar a la zona principal, el joven mago entro a una fachada que tenía toda la pinta de ser una iglesia vieja, mira que se imaginaba el último de esta gente, huyendo y rezando que todo fuera una pesadilla, que mágicamente todo se resolviera con tan sólo pedirlo. Naruto había perdido la de en toda esas cosas, incluso en casi toda la humanidad, casi.

-Espero que vengas sólo-escucho una voz al fondo, Fuu tenía los repletos de objetos antiguos, más que uno y otro pedazo de joyería.

-Si, vengo sólo, están muy ocupados tratando de evitar que esta cosa vuele Cait Shelter en pedazos, es nuestra oportunidad de largarnos sin llamar la atención, ves, tampoco soy un cabeza hueca-su hermana rodó lo ojos, con una sonrisa que le indicaba que pensara lo que quisiera. La joven lanzo una piedra morada, que a los pocos segundos abrió un agujero. Era lacrima modificada por su hermano mayor, con tal de guardar los objetos recuperados en un espacio vacío.

-¿Cuánto crees que saquemos con lo que llevamos hasta el momento?-pregunto Naruto mientras le ayudaba mover las cosas, y por mover me refiero a lanzarlas como pelota. Fuu era la encargada a ayudar a su hermano mayor a revender cosas en el mercado negro, la joven tenía un don nato para los negocios, con ligero toque de extorsión y manipulación.

-Con una buena charla, fácil sacamos cinco ceros en el trato, con la evidencia que tenemos de que estos objetos son de una población ancestral desparecida, cualquier familia rica pondrá buena plata para presumirlo-si, la misión era un simple misión de saqueo y recuperación, de algo debían subsistir ellos y la familia, el plan original era usar unas runas especiales para levantar nirvana, sin embargo, Naruto perdió el libro en el camino, gracias al destino Fuu tenía buena memoria para los detalles importantes, agregando la intervención de Oración seis, salvaron al enano de un buen castigo. Al terminar, la peliverde se quitó el polvo de las manos, para guardar la lacrima en su ropa.

-Bien, eso sería suficiente, las bodegas tenían más de lo que esperaba, con lo que tenemos podemos sobrevivir fácil año y medio, claro, si alguien no se gasta todo en ramen-

-Mira quien lo dice, que busca magia estética para aumentar—Naruto opto sabiamente el callarse, al ver como el aura asesina de Fuu aumentaba drásticamente, jugando con un cuchillo en la mano-olvídalo-

Otro ligero temblor sacudió el lugar, dándole a entender a los hermanos demonio que el tiempo pasaba rápido, con el botín asegurado, era tiempo de huir de regreso a casa, sólo faltaba alguien para iniciar la retirada. Era fácil para ambos detectar el instinto asesino de su hermano pelirrojo entre tantas magia, hasta ahora, nadie era capaz de igualar esa sed de sangre de Gaara.

Saliendo del lugar, siguieron aquella sensación de maldad, aunque notaron que rápidamente esta empezaba a decaer, lo que sólo significaba una cosa.

-Bueno, es una lástima, ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a Gaara feliz, sí que es difícil encontrar a alguien que llene sus expectativas-comento Naruto, saltando de techo en techo.

-Al menos nos da más tiempo para largarnos, si el tal Midnight fuera digno, no habría fuerza capaz de persuadir a Gaara de irnos, aunque se acabe el mundo, aun así, su destino esta sellado-también Fuu, quien usaba sus alas para moverse, estando ligeramente adelantada para asegurarse de no toparse con alguien, ya sea de los gremios legales o de Oración seis, sería un dolor en el trasero si algo arruinara el plan a estas alturas, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a donde estaba su hermano, se mantuvieren en el techo, simplemente para mirar

-Yo sueño, ¿y tú?-aquella era lo único que se limitaba a decir mientras era aplastado varias veces por la arena, que decepción, su hermano mayor tenía razón, era muy improbable encontrar gente digna en esta zona, de seguro la escasez de sangre digna lo hacía rebajarse a casi cualquier cosa.

-Ya basta de juegos, muéstrame tu verdadero ser-hablo Gaara, sin alguna emoción presente.

-Como gustes, yo sólo quería pasar el tiempo-Midnight se levantó como si nada, las heridas de sus ataques se habían ido, aún con todo esto, Gaara no se inmuto, cuando sus balas de arena atravesaron a Midnight como si fuera un espejismo, incluso, cuando su propia arena lo envolvió.

-Hmm, para estar a punto de ser asesinado, mantienes la calma como si nada, que hermoso es el miedo paralizante-Gaara se mantuvo en silencio, como si no le importara en lo absoluto lo que esta pasando a su alrededor.

-Patético-fue lo único que se digno a decir el mago de la arena, quien aun en su estado, puedo mandar proyectiles de arena de atrás de Midnight, quien solo se limito a esquivarlas, pero para su sorpresa, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el cráneo, que lo azoto de manera violenta contra su cuerpo. Gaara estaba libre, rodeado de partículas de arena por todo su cuerpo.

-Vaya, así que el arma secreta de Oración seis usa magia de reflector, nada mal-

-Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Fu miro a su hermano, con una expresión de fastidio, vaya que lidiar con un chico frio mientras el otro era mas tonto que aun creía en que un gordo de barba blanca trae regalos a los niños buenos, la vida de una chica era complicada.

-Trata de excavar en tu memoria de cacahuate, reflector es una de las magias que nuestra hermana mayor lucho en la emboscada cerca de la frontera de Bosco hace algunos meses, aprendí mucho viéndola pelear, aunque luego leí que no es una magia muy común en Fiore, por algo la pueden considerar especial-no sabia el tiempo exacto Gaara llevaba peleando contra la supuesta arma secreta de la pandilla de Brain, sin embargo, sabia que a diferencia de Naruto, el era alguien que también analizaba a su oponente, lo mas seguro es que al ver una magia que ya conocía, Gaara perdió el interés, una lástima.

Si bien Gaara no del que le guste pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, lo puede hacer si es necesario, la magia de reflector no puede usarse en el cuerpo humano, además, si fuera usada en la ropa del pelirrojo, podría atacar con la arena si problema, si es la arena, esta puede expandirse a la voluntad de Gaara, por lo que no tendría problema en atacar con la arena rodeando su cuerpo. Esa magia era poderosa, pero tenia muchos huecos por donde atacar, para nada era la magia definitiva que Midnight creía que era. Los jóvenes demonios optaron por bajar junto a su hermano al ver que había terminado con Midnight como si nada.

-Lamento que no haya sido lo que esperabas-aunque Fu sabia de antemano que Gaara no le respondería, siempre debía estar ahí para apoyar, tanto tiempo sin encontrar a alguien que valga la pena hacer sangrar.

-Demonios, yo también quería patear el trasero de un miembro de Oración seis, no es justo-ahí va otra vez el imperativo de Naruto, queriendo pelear, pero incluso el rubio sabía que la misión era de vital importancia, por lo que se quedaría con las ganas. El trio apenas empezaba retirarse de la zona, cuando una risa los hizo detener en seco.

-En serio son unos críos estúpidos, debieron matarme cuando pudieron…es media noche-una fuerte corriente de viento junto a un circulo mágico color carmesí envolvieron a Midnight, transformando su cuerpo en un monstruo gigante aparecido de la nada, este era su as bajo la manga. Naruto y Fu no dudaron en salir de su asombro para ir a atacarlo, solo para ver a la chica siendo atravesada por una larga uña en la zona del pecho, para luego usar su cuerpo para golpear a Naruto con violencia, al disiparse el humo, se vio que la caída le dejo una visible fractura en el cuello. El monstruo empezó a reírse con locura.

-Mira a tus queridos amiguitos, siente el miedo y la desesperación en—la risas del monstruo se transformaron en gritos de agonía, todo volvió a la normalidad en un parpadeo, con un Midnight sosteniendo su brazo derecho con fuerza, cubierto de sangre, la arena de Gaara había hecho suficiente presión para destruirle la extremidad.

-Así que eso fue una ilusión, eso fue intenso-susurro Naruto, quien había visto algo similar, siendo el quien presenciara la muerte de sus amigos, le debía una a Gaara por salvarlo de esa. Por su parte, Fu estaba molesta consigo misma por no verlo venir, su hermanos mayores les habían enseñado a como lidiar con este tipo de magia, solo era juntar las manos y controlar tu energía, como lo hizo su hermano ahora, aun debía trabajar mucho.

-Tu no sabes lo que es el verdadero miedo-la arena envolvió el cuerpo del miembro de Oración seis, quien no dejaba de gritar del terror, como si viera en Gaara un verdadero monstruo con cuerpo humano -ahora muerte-

Antes de que Gaara pudiera cerrar por completo su puño para, aunque sea dar un baño de sangre decente, una espada rompió el capullo de arena, dejando que Midnight cayera al suelo inconsciente, gracias al dolor combinado con el trauma. Al voltear, vieron a Titania con el brazo extendió, junto a Jellal, quien se notaba sorprendido por el acto de tratar de asesinarlo, aun cuando fuera su enemigo, vaya que los gremios legales eran unos estúpidos moralistas.

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba-susurro Fu molesta, por su parte, Gaara mantuvo la mirada fija en Erza.

-Por más que sean nuestros enemigos, nadie tiene el derecho de quitar una vida-aquí vamos otra vez, ni siquiera se molestaría en gastar saliva tratando de defender su posición.

-Como sea, nuestra ocupación aquí esta hecha, la mejor de las suertes con detener esta cosa, nos largamos-fue lo que se limito a decir la chica del grupo, antes de darse media vuelta y empezar la retirada.

-Esperen-

-¡Jellal!-

Por si no faltaban mas invitados a la fiesta, Wendy y su mascota llegaron corriendo, la dragón slayer tenia una gran sonrisa en ver a Jellal, sonrisa la cual se difumino en el momento que pregunto quien era ella, Erza le explico que al parecer tenia perdida de memoria, al punto de olvidarse también de ella. Al poco tiempo, se sintió un temblor mas fuerte de lo normal, solo para darse cuenta por el brillo que el cañón estaba listo para disparar, era el final para Cait Shelter, aunque el milagro se dio en forma de un disparo de magia, que desestabilizo a Nirvana lo suficiente para fallar por un pelo.

-Vaya suerte, eso estuvo muy cerca-comento Naruto desde el techo de una casa, donde presencio todo, a lo alto, se pudo ver una nave con serios daños, al parecer estaban del lado del bando de los buenos, de pronto, algo empezó a sonar en la cabeza de los tres.

-¿Pueden oírme? Qué alguien responda si se encuentran bien-

-¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Ya perdí la razón?-

-Es alguna especie de magia telepática-fue lo que se limito a decir Gaara ante la duda de su hermano idiota.

-Erza, Wendy, también ustedes chicos, están bien-lo siguiente fue una rápida explicación de como lograron mantener la nave en el aire, con trabajo en equipo, aunque era evidente que era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a caer.

-Escuchen bien, me ha costado, pero en el archivo, encontré una forma de detener a nirvana. Las seis columnas que tiene en forma de patas actúan como tuberías que sustraen poder mágico directamente del suelo, en la base de cada una, existe una lacrima que suministra el poder obtenido, el destruir las seis lacrima de manera simultánea, apagara a nirvana definitivamente-

-Me suena haberlo leído en el libro que teníamos, tiene sentido-comento la maga de cristal a sus hermanos, ese libro les había sido de mucha ayuda para tratar de comprender donde se habían metido. De repente, una barra de carga apareció en las cabezas de los tres.

-En estos momentos, estoy descargando los tiempo en sus cabezas, no podre continuar conectado mucho tiempo-

-¿20 minutos?-pregunto Wendy al aire, era un tiempo muy limitado para moverse.

-¡Oye voz! ¿Por qué nos incluyes a nosotros en tu plan?-grito Naruto a la nave, como si esta le tuviera que responder. Wendy miro a donde grito el rubio, no se había percatado que estaba ahí con sus hermanos.

-Porque con ustedes, junto a Erza, Jellal, y Ichiya, más la ayuda de Wendy, podemos lograrlo, sé que esto no les incumbe, pero en verdad necesitamos su ayuda, por favor-

Tenia razón, con la ayuda de Naruto y sus hermanos, podían salvar a Cait Shelter, su hogar, no tenia duda alguna que la familia de Naruto no dudaría en—

"No, están solos" fue la respuesta unánime por parte de los tres jóvenes, con miradas que enfatizaban su postura, se dieron media vuelta, y desaparecieron entre las calles del pueblo, aun cuando Erza intento detenerlos, ya se habían esfumado. Esto dejo a la pequeña maga de Cait Shelter sin voz, se habían ido, él se había ido, como si no le importara nada de lo que pasara, y para poner las cosas a peor, otra voz se unió al enlace telepático.

 **"Que sin sentido. Mi nombre es Zero, maestro de los Oración seis"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Pues si, volvi con mis fics del anime que los tenia abandonados, aprovechado que de nuevo estoy en el genero. La misma historia de la vida de un estudiente de universidad, me ahorrare los detalles, esperon hayan disfrutado el fic, claro, si es que aun alguien le interesa esa historia, dejen sus señales de vida en forma de comentarios, seguridores, favoritos, algo, bueno, hasta otra, kuna fuera.**

 **P.S: Si por aqui existe alguien que leyo "Mi nuevo camino en Fairy Tail" tiene la exclusiva, la historia vuelve, cuando exactamente, no lo se, no pongo fechas ya, pero esten atentos que vuelve.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **genjuki: En el proximo capitulo se sabra, pero ya te puedes dar una idea de su respuesta, gracias por comentar :)**

 **og095533: Me alegra que te gustara el fic, ahora el problema sera si aun seguiras interesado despues de tanto, saludos.**


End file.
